Vampire Knight
by Shashira
Summary: Hogwarts ahora tiene dos tipos de clase: Una es diurna, a la que acuden los magos; la segunda es nocturna, donde estudian los "otros". Nunca mires a un vampiro a los ojos, sino estás perdida...
1. Chapter 1

**A mi amiga Elianela, por su cariño, paciencia y comprensión. **

*************************************************************************

_**Introducción**_

Nunca mires a un vampiro a los ojos, porque sino estás perdida.

Mi vida comienza cuando tengo cinco años. No guardo recuerdos anteriores, ni nada que se le parezca, salvo un colgante en forma de flor y un nombre con apellido: Hermione Granger. Así pues que imaginad por un momento esa noche en la que renací, una niña como era, muerta de miedo, en un pueblo desconocido cubierta inexplicablemente de sangre y con la mente completamente en blanco.

- ¿Mamá? - mi voz resonaba con eco en las calles desiertas.

Ah si, ahí estaba yo, sola… hasta que un hombre se acercó. Me pareció un gigante, alguien peligroso y sanguinario con ojos rojos y piel blanca. Pude reconocerlo al instante: Estaba en peligro. Retrocedí unos pasos, asustada y notando la humedad de la nieve filtrarse a través de la tela de mi abrigo. El hombre siguió en su empeño, acercándose más y más a mí.

- ¿Te has perdido, niñita? Ven, yo puedo protegerte - me observó de arriba abajo, sus ojos rojos como el mismísimo infierno ardiendo en llamas y aspiró por su nariz larga y afilada - Qué bien que hueles, pequeña ¿puedo probar tu sangre, por favor?

Lo vi abalanzarse hacia mi cuerpo tembloroso, y su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca feroz digna de una bestia, mostrando unos dientes blancos y perfectamente afilados. Grité, lo hice con todas mis fuerzas mientras cerraba los ojos, dispuesta a dejarme atrapar como un insípido trozo de carne, pero nada sucedió. Nada. Cuando al fin mi respiración se acompasó y me vi con fuerzas para abrir los ojos, no podía salir de mi asombro.

Allí estaba el hombre de antes, muerto, aún en pie gracias a la mano que le atravesaba el pecho. Sentí unas ganas enormes de llorar, y sin poder evitarlo sollocé lo más bajito que pude, aturdida. Me fijé en el rostro de su atacante, que no era mas que un niño, apenas un poco mayor que yo. Sus ojos también brillaban como el fuego, y repentinamente cambiaron de color, tornándose oscuros y brillantes, de un tono negro apaciguador.

- Los vampiros como tú no deberían existir, ponen en evidencia nuestra especie.

Fue ahí, y solo ahí, que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sentí que mi corazón palpitaba asombrosamente rápido, que mis venas dejaban correr mi sangre como un rayo surca los cielos, plateado, cruel y despiadado. Fueron tantas emociones juntas que no pude siquiera

sentir el contacto cálido y firme de su mano manchada aún de sangre contra mi mejilla.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño? - era bastante guapo, con un aura especial, sobrecogedora y agradable. Hoy en día, doce años después, aún sigo con esa misma sensación de embeleso que me envolvió con ese rostro amable, sereno y de oculta maldad de mi salvador - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Hermione - bien, pensé que era un buen comienzo, un aliciente, y efectivamente él me dedicó una sonrisa tibia, de chico bueno y a la vez malo. De ángel vengativo y demonio hostil.

- Yo soy Víktor Krum - me ofreció su mano de forma gentil y sonrió de nuevo, esta vez ampliamente, mostrando sus colmillos impolutos, encantadores a pesar de su ferocidad: Otro vampiro - Ven, te llevaré dónde estés a salvo.

Le creí.

Me llamo Hermione, y este es mi renacer.

****

Luego de aquel incidente, Víktor me trajo aquí, a Hogwarts, una academia fuera de lo común en todos los aspectos. Me adoptó uno de sus profesores, Remus Lupin. Es un hombre tranquilo, a veces demasiado, con un carácter pacificador totalmente extravagante en comparación con los tiempos que corren (él cree que caza vampiros y vampiros pueden coexistir en paz). A los dos años de llegar, el director de la Academia, Albus Dumbledore murió, y Remus pasó a tomar el cargo de la dirección de la escuela. Fue un momento de cambios, bruscos y a veces incomprendidos por el resto del mundo.

Desde el día que Krum me encontró perdida y desorientada por las calles del pueblo, mi vida se vio envuelta por el halo sensual y atrayente de los vampiros. Remus había sido, en su juventud, un caza vampiros, y de los mejores, valga la redundancia. A su lado me entrené para enfrentarme a ellos, defenderme y luchar si algún día, por circunstancias del destino, me viera otra vez en esa misma situación. Me costó años conseguir una técnica elegante e inmejorable, y sobretodo diferenciar a los buenos chupasangre de los malos.

Según me enseñaron, existen tres clases de vampiros: Los pura sangre, los nobles y el nivel que ellos hacen llamar E.

Los pura sangre son vampiros nacidos de otros vampiros, pero de casta y linaje familiar puro, intacto, de ancestros que eran obligados a casarse unos con otros (hermanos con hermanas, primos con primas…). Remus me dijo una vez que para un vampiro, contraer matrimonio con un hermano no es malo, sino todo lo contrario. Ellos no se rigen por esa regla humana del incesto, ni mucho menos.

Los vampiros de pura sangre nacen en una familia de casta, pero son totalmente independientes unos de otros, salvo de su pareja. Tienen poderes sobrenaturales, dignos de cualquier dios (pueden dominar los elementos), y el resto de su raza le rinde obediencia pase lo que pase. Hoy en día hay muy pocos vampiros de ese tipo. Yo solo conozco a uno, y ése es Víktor Krum.

Los nobles, sin embargo, son vampiros que nacen de uniones mixtas con humanos. No son tan fuertes como los pura sangre, pero también poseen poderes, algunos increíblemente útiles (leer la mente, utilizar su sangre como arma letal…). En su mayoría son bastante civilizados, y aunque no os lo creáis, forman el grupo más numeroso dentro de la jerarquía de los señores de la noche, como los llamo yo.

Los de clase E no tienen nada que ver con el resto. Son humanos convertidos en vampiros por la mordedura de un sangre pura. Es una práctica prohibida por los altos cargos, y si incumplen esa norma pueden ser condenados a muerte, pero aún así son inevitables.

Cuando una persona es mordida por un vampiro de sangre pura pueden sucederte dos cosas: O que mueras por el veneno, o que vivas y te conviertas en un vampiro primitivo que pierde la razón con el simple aroma de la sangre. No es una criatura controlable, es lo más bajo de su especie, y pocos se pueden resistir a la transformación cuando llega el doloroso momento.

Un vampiro de clase E solo es convertido en noble cuando un sangre pura le permite beber de su sangre( lo que no sucede a menudo, cabe destacar). Fue un vampiro de clase E el que me atacó aquella noche de navidad doce años atrás, y del cual Víktor me salvó.

Aparte de eso, Remus me enseñó varios factores que me obligaron a desmitificar de forma ostentosa la imagen distorsionada que yo tenía sobre esa raza:

1º Para empezar, los vampiros actúan como humanos, y no son vulnerables a la luz del sol, ajos o agua bendita; estaca de madera, iglesias o cruces. A lo único que les teme es a la plata, el material que usan los caza vampiros en sus armas y balas. Según me comentó mi maestro, esos son mitos que se fueron forjando alrededor para que la gente los considerase un peligro y los dejaran en paz, pero solo en el caso de que fueran descubiertos. Eso sí, son seres inmortales, que crecen a una velocidad lenta y que se detiene cuando llega justo a la madurez.

2º Los vampiros, sean de la clase que sean, tienen terminantemente prohibido matar a humanos para saciar su sed de sangre. Pueden beber de ellos (si son nobles, ya que si eres sangre pura puedes convertirlo en un vampiro de nivel E y eso no es nada bueno), siempre y cuando éstos consientan y guarden el secreto de su existencia, pero nada más.

Si un vampiro mata a un humano, es entregado por los de su especie a los caza vampiros para que lo exterminen. Si huye, es perseguido hasta que se da con su paradero y se elimine. Así de simple. Para el problema de la sangre, los caza vampiros crearon un fármaco capaz de saciar la sed vampírica. Nosotros le llamamos la pastilla V, que ellos toman diluida en vino.

3º Un vampiro de clase E siempre es escoria, un ser sin sentimientos ni razón, y por ello es aniquilado, al igual que el sangre pura que lo creó.

Sé que es complicado y lioso, para mí también lo fue, pero tenéis que saber, al igual que yo, qué seres son los que se ocultan entre las sombras.

Mi padre adoptivo me contó una vez, que pocos meses antes de mi llegada a la escuela, los vampiros firmaron una paz para no seguir huyendo de los caza vampiros nunca más. Fue así como Remus admitió vampiros entre sus filas, y los instruyó como alumnos dentro de la escuela, ocultando al resto lo que realmente eran (salvo al director y dos prefectos).

Se hicieron dos tipos de clases, las nocturnas (exclusivamente asistían los vampiros) y diurnas ( para los humanos) con el fin de que ninguno pudiera caer en la tentación de la sangre. Éste grupo, el nocturno, era admirado por el resto de alumnos, que se veían envueltos en una atracción irracional por el halo de cazador que envuelven a los vampiros.

Uno de estos alumnos de la clase nocturna, era Víktor Krum.

Bueno, es aquí donde comienza mi historia, queridos lectores, doce años después, en el despacho del director junto a otro alumno, un chico que me saca de quicio.

Su nombre, por si os interesa, es Draco Malfoy.

Nunca mires a un vampiro a los ojos, porque sino estás perdida.

*********************************************************************

**Mi nuevo fic. Es una adaptación de un manga del mismo nombre, pero le iré agregando cositas cuánto más avance la historia. No sé si os gustará, porque sé que no tiene diálogo alguno, pero ya el primer capítulo será diferente, esto es solo una breve introducción algo complicada y para colmo, sin corregir ¡culpad a Elianela que me animó!.**

**Por favor no me matéis. **

**Ah sí, mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo de El contrato y Medianoche lo haré el Martes, como siempre.**

**Besos. **

**Shashira**


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola! Terminé el primer capítulo así que lo voy a colgar ya. Miles de gracias por los rewiews, en el próximo chapter los responderé, porque ya es tarde y debo dormir un poco.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a aquellos que leen entre las sombras, para darles un pequeño empujón, que en serio ayudan mucho cuando estás empezando un fic. A todos ellos, gracias.**

**Y también mención especial a las amienemigas, aquellas que creen contribuir a mejorar algo cuando no es cierto, y que juegan a ser diosas en un mundo sin dios.**

_**Vampire Knight: Capítulo 1**_

Draco Malfoy pisó Hogwarts por primer vez a la corta edad de diez años. Aún en mi mente lo veo como aquel niño perdido en la puerta del colegio siete años atrás. Tenía su mirada vagando en otro mundo, y el pelo rubio le caía a mechones por el rostro, dotándolo de una sensualidad pasmosa en un chiquillo. Me pareció un ser de otro planeta, solo, silencioso e impenetrable como los muros de una cárcel. A su lado estaba Remus, que lo sujetaba por un hombro con delicadeza.

- Hermione, este es Draco, y ha llegado a la escuela para quedarse - sus ojos dorados estaban tristes, algo inusitado en mi padre adoptivo - Sus padres fueron asesinados por un vampiro. Explícale las reglas y mañana ya verá el sombrero en qué casa lo pone ¿si? De momento lo alojaremos en la sala de los menesteres.

Ah sí, siempre ellos, siempre los malditos vampiros.

- Bien - murmuró mi padre, retrocediendo unos pasos - Hechas ya las presentaciones debo marcharme. Los caza vampiros vamos a intentar coger al autor de la masacre antes de que cometa otro crimen. No me esperéis, volveré tarde.

Vi como Remus se alejaba con sus pasos felinos, y esperé unos segundos hasta que por fin le dirigí la palabra a mi nuevo compañero.

- ¿Tienes hambre?¿Deseas comer algo? - Malfoy negó con la cabeza, parecía que por el momento no tenía intenciones de hacer algo más - Sería conveniente que te dieras una ducha y te pusieras ropa limpia. Llamaremos a un elfo y veremos qué podemos conseguir - el chico asintió, y como no vi que hiciera ademán de dar un paso solo, le cogí de la mano para guiarlo por los recovecos del castillo - No tengas medo, aquí no pueden hacerte daño.

Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar al baño de los prefectos. Di la contraseña y éste nos dejó paso. Abrí varios grifos con diferentes aromas, oliéndolos para ver cual era el que más podía asemejarse al gusto del desconocido. Después de unos segundos opté por llenar la piscina de gel con aroma a menta, aunque no sabría explicar muy bien el porqué de mi elección.

Llamé a un elfo doméstico, que me facilitó toallas, pijama y muda limpia para después del baño; se lo agradecí con ferviente amabilidad y el elfo se esfumó sin hacer preguntas con una reverencia y un sonoro crack. Me giré de nuevo hacia Malfoy, que esperaba apoyado contra la pared de piedra, el abrigo negro de cuello alto todavía abotonado, y un semblante que no dejaba dudas a la lucha interna que mantenía desde su llegada, quizás incluso de antes.

- Te dejaré a solas ¿vale? La contraseña para salir es "Lunático". Esperaré fuera.

Intenté darle las cosas antes de marcharme, pero al mostrárselas ni siquiera se inmutó. Draco Malfoy parecía estar muerto en vida. Suspiré con tristeza, porque conocía esa sensación, ese sentimiento oscuro que te hace estar en tierra de nadie; yo lo había experimentado en carne propia años atrás, así que después de todo, Malfoy y yo no éramos tan diferentes.

Di unos pasos hacia él, quedándome a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, y sin pedirle permiso y con dedos temblorosos desabotoné su abrigo sin que el interesado pusiera objeción ante mi osadía. Al desprenderse de la prenda, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veía. Draco Malfoy tenía la camisa blanca manchada de sangre, y una costra seca le ocupaba gran parte del cuello ¿qué tipo de vampiro había hecho algo así?. Me acerqué a la piscina de menta, mojé una de las toallas y le limpié con dulzura y lentitud la mancha escarlata; respiré aliviada al ver que no estaba herido, al menos de forma exterior.

- Así estás mejor - le dije, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Entonces alzó su rostro, y observé por primera vez sus ojos, de un gris hermoso, como plata brillante de una hoja afilada. Me miraba sin hacerlo, y me agradecía con su silencio; con aquellas orbes que lo guardaban todo dentro, muy adentro, donde quedara en secreto enterrado por la eternidad del instante.

En ese momento, tuve la seguridad de que por mucho que me esforzase, Draco Malfoy ya no era un chico de diez años común y corriente, sino un niño con unos ojos que parecían pertenecer a un ser superior ajeno a él.

Tal vez a un Dios.

Y me daba miedo.

****************

- Necesito vuestra ayuda - Remus hablaba con una serenidad pasmosa. Las manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio de caoba de su despacho - Sois mis prefectos, y habéis sido seleccionados para ser los Guardianes de la Noche. Sé que os podríais negar, pero poseo la esperanza de que no recurráis a ello - sonrió con melancolía - Sobretodo porque no tengo a nadie más.

Estábamos en el período de receso, y la verdad es que no me hacía demasiada gracia el que mi padre adoptivo nos hubiese llamado con tanta urgencia a los dos a su oficina ( y para colmo me estaba perdiendo la comida ¡tenía hambre!). Yo sabía que aquello no iba a ser nada bueno. Draco estaba mi lado serio, como de costumbre, con sus ojos glaciares fijos en Remus. Parecía que de un momento a otro iba a abalanzarse a su yugular y destrozarlo con sus propias manos.

- Ser Guardián significa vigilar a Krum y su pandilla de chupasangres durante las clases nocturnas, dormir menos y complicarse más. Y yo no soy espía de nadie.

- Por mí no hay problema - me apresuré a contestar, ignorando por completo como Malfoy se tensaba a mi lado, estupefacto por mi respuesta - Soy una prefecta, así que está dentro de mis responsabilidades.

- Te lo agradezco - respondió Remus, mientras le echaba un vistazo a una montaña de papeles acumulados a la derecha de su mesa - ¿Y tú que me dices, Draco? Sé que es un poco fastidioso eso de estar noche tras noche al acecho de vampiros, pero podrías acostumbrarte.

Malfoy bufó con furia contenida, mesándose el cabello rubio con rabia y desenfreno. Supongo que aquello no entraba en sus planes cuadriculados. Se cruzó de brazos, enfrentándose al director con gesto altivo y orgulloso, un porte muy aristocrático que adoptaba constantemente.

- Tal vez deberías optar por alguien que odiara menos a los vampiros que yo y destituirme como prefecto - masculló entre dientes, molesto por la situación - Además ¿piensas dejar a Granger, sola frente a esos seres? ¡Por favor, ella no vale para eso, es una inútil! ¡ Se la comerían viva!

Le di un empujón con todas mis fuerzas, pero mi intento por fastidiarle distaba muy lejos de cumplirse. Draco siempre me hablaba, me contestaba si le preguntaba, pero estaba segura de que a pesar de todo seguía habiendo un muro infranqueable entre nosotros que no se podía derribar, muy a mi pesar.

- ¡No hables de mí como si fuera tonta, Malfoy! - le grité, desesperada por sus pensamientos - ¡Pero si tú como prefecto no haces nada, siempre cargo yo con todo el peso del trabajo! ¿Y soy la vaga? ¡Mírate en un espejo!

- Lo hago, Granger, - rezongó, mientras Remus nos observaba sin interferir en la conversación - y créeme cuando te digo que me es muy grato lo que se refleja en él.

- Pero serás un m…

- Basta - me cortó el director, sin levantar un tono de más siempre conseguía nuestra atención. Era algo admirable - La identidad de los vampiros jamás debes ser revelada al resto de los alumnos - hizo una pausa, nos observó atentamente y luego continuó - Humanos y vampiros hemos coexistido en esta escuela desde que yo me hice con la dirección, y nunca hubo problemas. Vosotros, junto otros profesores y yo, sois los únicos que sabéis el secreto, así que no puedo encomendarle ésta misión a otros que no seáis ustedes dos ¿queda entendido?

- ¡Pero yo no quiero aceptarlo! - ladró Draco, dando un golpe con su puño sobre el escritorio con una fuerza sobrehumana. Aquella actitud suya me tomó por sorpresa, pero Remus no parecía impresionado en absoluto - ¡Y mañana es San Valentín! ¿Crees que me gusta estar vigilando a esos monstruos, mientras que la mayoría de las alumnas le entregan chocolates y tarjetas como si fueran normales? ¡No es así por mucho que nos quieras hacer creer lo contrario, Remus, no son humanos y nunca lo serán!

- El fin de la convivencia de ambas razas - repuso mi padre, perdiendo la paciencia - es que algún día el mundo de los vampiros y los humanos no esté marcado por diferencias, sino por un deseo de progreso por sendas partes - sus ojos dorados estaba fijos en Draco, que seguía sin moverse de donde estaba, desafiante - Entiendo tu reticencia, todavía hay vampiros que matan a humanos, pero tú más que nadie deberías de entregarte en este intento por mejorar para que algo como lo ocurrido con tu familia no vuelva a suceder.

- ¡Cállate! - sacó la varita de su bolsillo, y apuntó a mi padre adoptivo al cuello. Vale, aquello estaba yendo muy lejos - No hables de ellos… No lo hagas.

Me acerqué como pude y me interpuse entre ambos, sujetando a Draco por la muñeca para instarle de que bajara la varita. Éste obedeció, todavía manteniendo ese gesto de rabia ante mi profesor, el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados con fuerza.

- Malfoy… por favor… - pero él ya estaba en otro mundo, fuera de mi alcance, dentro de sus pesadillas.

Se zafó de mi agarre y salió como alma que lleva el diablo del despacho, dejando a su paso su aroma característico a menta y un portazo de recuerdo que retumbó entre las cuatro paredes de la estancia del director. Miré a Remus, esperando una explicación, pero él solo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Lo harás, sé que lo hará - se volvió a sentar en su sillón de piel de Dragón, cogió su pluma, la mojó en tinta verde y se dispuso a rellenar aquel montón de pergaminos como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

A veces esa actitud tan extravagante y pacifista me parecía demasiado hipócrita, como si deseara por todos los medios disfrazar la verdad con mentiras crueles alrededor. Cuando la realidad distaba mucho de ser tal y como él la pintaba, o deseaba. En parte, Draco tenía razón.

- Sabes que le haces daño con tus palabras, y aún así sigues con tu absurdo empeño en que se enfrente a sus miedos - negué con la cabeza, decepcionada con su actitud - De veras que no te entiendo. Sus padres murieron a causa de los vampiros ¿por qué, entonces, lo hiciste prefecto y Guardián?

- Por la sencilla razón de que él tiene que respetarse - sus ojos dorados, llenos de sabiduría, cariño y ternura hacia mí. Después de todo, era el único padre que había conocido, y yo lo único en el mundo que lo retenía - Y tú deberías de ayudarle, aunque sé que vuestra relación dista de ser cordial, podrías hacer un esfuerzo ¿no? Al menos por mí y por el bien de la escuela.

- Lo haré - respondí, abriendo la puerta para salir del despacho - Pero no prometo nada, ya sabes como es.

- Sí, y también como eres tú.

Salí de allí todavía envuelta en mis pensamientos y con unos sentimientos contradictorios. Era por todos sabidos que mi relación con Draco se había enfriado con el paso de los años hasta límites insospechados. Salvo algunas ocasiones, Malfoy siempre intentaba molestarme, incordiar y sacarme de quicio. Creo que nuestra enemistad comenzó el primer día de escuela, cuando el sombrero seleccionador lo eligió para pertenecer a la casa Slyhterin.

Yo formaba parte de Griffyndor, así que era prácticamente imposible que nos lleváramos bien, pese a mis intentos fallidos porque así fuera. Después de la muerte de sus padres, Draco no consintió ser adoptado por Remus, pero sí aceptó de buen grado un tutor, el peor de los profesores de todo Hogwarts: Severus Snape, mi profesor de Pociones. Definitivamente era odioso, temido y mortificaba a los de mi casa restándonos más puntos de lo normal y por cualquier nimiedad.

Por el contrario, mi relación con Krum había mejorado con el paso de los años. Supongo que haberme visto salvada por sus manos era un gran punto a su favor, para qué mentir. Él estaba en la clase nocturna, yo en la diurna, pero aunque apenas no veíamos, siempre encontraba tiempo entre clase y clase para ir a visitarme a la biblioteca por un corto espacio de minutos. Estaba loca por él. Me fascinaba su acento eslavo, aquel toque hipnótico con el que envolvía su mirada, sus movimientos… el problema, claro está, es que él es un vampiro. De los buenos sí, pero vampiro al fin y al cabo.

Mi vida, como veréis, no es tan sencilla ¿verdad?

*******

Las clases de la tarde pasaron volando una tras otra, casi en un suspiro. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba otra vez con mi insignia de prefecta dando órdenes estrictas de que los chicos de la clase diurna debían volver a sus salas comunes, antes de que los alumnos de las lecciones nocturnas hicieran acto de presencia. A veces era un trabajo complicado. Lidiar con jóvenes en plena ebullición hormonal, obsesionadas por chicos que ellos veían normales pero que realmente escondía su verdadera identidad era agotador.

Y Malfoy no ayudaba demasiado. Siempre llegaba tarde, se escabullía constantemente y cundo lo encontraba (siempre era el mismo lugar: Un claro del bosque donde los thestrals pastaban), nuestra ronda nocturna había terminado y era hora de volver a los dormitorios. Aquel día no iba a ser diferente. Estaba regañando a unas chicas de Hufflepuff de sexto curso cuando noté un aroma familiar, como a sándalo. Supe al instante que era él.

- Te damos muchos problemas ¿no es así, Hermione? - ah sí, definitivamente encantador. Vestía con la túnica de las clases nocturnas, que era blanca, y me dedicó la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

- Víktor… - balbuceé, desorientada y abrumada por su presencia. Sacudí la cabeza, espantando todo rubor de mis mejillas, intentando mantener a flote la poca coherencia que me quedaba - No te preocupes, en el fondo nadie tiene la culpa.

Escuché los murmullos y exclamaciones de las alumnas de Hufflepuff y me volví hacia ellas, en claro gesto de enfado, con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido.

- Vamos, a vuestras habitaciones - les ordené de forma autoritaria, aclarándome la voz - El toque de queda ya fue dado y si no queréis que vuestra casa pierda puntos debéis marcharos - les indiqué el camino, pero ellas continuaban fascinadas por la presencia de Krum, clavadas en el sitio - ¡No voy a repetirlo más, así que fuera!

- Obedecedla - murmuró Krum a mis espaldas, y ellas le hicieron caso. Bien, definitivamente hoy no era mi día ¿no os parece humillante?

Me giré hacia Víktor, molesta por su intervención en el asunto.

- Lo tenía controlado, no era necesario que entraras en el juego.

Se encogió de hombros, sonriente como siempre.

- No seas tan orgullosa, Hermione: Una ayuda de vez en cuando no viene mal a nadie.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos segundos, que a mi me parecieron horas. Fue entonces cuando hizo aparición un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que reían burlones, como un duende haciendo una trastada. Vestía la misma túnica blanca que Krum.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si tenemos aquí a nuestra prefecta favorita ¿cómo te van las cosas, Granger?

- Hola, Zabinni.

Exhaló aire, conteniendo la respiración unos segundos para luego dejarla escapar lentamente. Parecía realmente complacido y deleitado.

- Tienes un aroma muy peculiar, Hermione, demasiado atrayente diría yo.

- Blaise - lo cortó Krum, lanzándole una mirada oscura fulminante - Debemos ir a clase, McGonagall nos espera. - se giró hacia mí volviendo a mostrar su lado amable - Adiós, Hermione.

Alzó la mano para tocarme el rostro, pero antes de que llegara a conseguirlo alguien lo apartó de un empujón. Víktor trastabilló unos pasos, pero mantuvo la compostura en todo momento. Blaise a su lado estaba furioso, su mirada azul y penetrante fija en el recién llegado.

- ¡Como osas a tocarle siquiera, Malfoy! - exclamó Zabinni, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, amenazantes como los de una bestia - ¡Nadie trata así a…!

- Las clases van a comenzar - respondió Draco, con tono autoritario. Su mano sujetaba la mía, en un gesto posesivo - Así que deberíais partir antes de que se os haga tarde y le quiten puntos a vuestras casas.

Zabinni dio un paso hacia Malfoy con el puño alzado, pero Krum lo paró en seco, poniendo su mano sobre el pecho del muchacho.

- No vale la pena, Blaise - el aludido lo miró sin comprenderlo, pero obedeció. Después de todo él era un sangre pura y Zabinni solo un noble - Vamos, una clase de transformaciones nos espera - le hizo un gesto de despedida a Draco y luego me miró a mí, dedicándome una reverencia - Nos vemos mañana, Hermione.

Y se fueron de allí con paso decidido hacia su aula.

- Se te cae la baba - me dijo Malfoy a mi lado, notablemente enfadado - No deberías ser tan tonta, él esta fuera de tu alcance.

- ¡Olvídame! - le grité, encarándole - ¿No puedes ser amable por un solo día de tu existencia? ¡Eres un amargado!

- ¡Y tú una ilusa! - me espetó, aún me sostenía la mano y me acercó a él. Pude notar con mas intensidad aquel aroma a menta - No es un ser humano, Granger, métete de una buena vez en la cabeza que es un lobo con piel de cordero.

Y dicho esto se marchó por donde había venido, dejándome como siempre sola en la ronda nocturna

******

Recorrí los pasillos del colegio con mi varita alumbrando el camino. La verdad es que estaba siendo una noche tranquila, a decir verdad demasiado tranquila, y eso me ayudó en imbuirme por completo en mis pensamientos.

Por un lado entendía perfectamente la actitud de Draco hacia los vampiros, después de todo, uno de ellos mato a su familia ¿pero debía meter a todos en el mismo saco? No, eso si que no. Krum me había salvado la vida doce años atrás, cuando yo vagaba sin rumbo fijo por los alrededores del pueblo, ignorando saber quién era. Víktor me trajo aquí a Hogwarts, dónde conocí a Remus y formé una familia como la que quizás conocí antes de perder la memoria. Si no fuera por él, por un vampiro, yo en estos momento estaría a dos metros bajo tierra con una lápida sin inscripción, siendo comida por los gusanos.

Le debía mi vida.

Andaba inmersa en esas cuestiones cuando escuché murmullos procedentes del jardín de la escuela. Miré por uno de los ventanales y vi a un par de chicas de Ravenclaw espiando los alrededores en busca de alguno de los alumnos de la clase nocturna. Maldición, después de todo iba a tener que hacer alguna detenciones.

Alcé mi varita, y con una elegante floritura murmuré un "accio escoba". En pocos segundos ya estaba montada en ella, lanzándome en picado por el ventanal para aterrizar en la explanada del colegio. Bien, debo de admitir que no soy buena en eso de volar en escoba(de hecho odio las escobas, el quidditch y demás), y evidentemente al bajarme de ella, lo hice a varios metros del suelo (sí, soy torpe, lo sé). Para mi desgracia caí de bruces contra la hierba, y me hice un rasguño en la mano, del que brotaba un pequeño hilo de sangre. Si aquella herida era interceptada por los vampiros estábamos perdidas Debía darme prisa..

- Ey, vosotras tenéis prohibida la salida de las salas comunes hasta que salga el sol ¿se puede saber qué hacéis aquí?

Las chicas gritaban eufóricas, y yo las intenté calmar, pero no dio resultado.

- ¡Queríamos ver a Krum, pero Ellen tropezó y cayó, está herida! - exclamó una de las alumnas, de pelo corto y tez morena.

- ¿Sangre? - me acerqué para observarlo, y así era, tenía una fea herida en su rodilla derecha - ¡Tenéis que iros, ya!

Demasiado tarde, en pocos segundos estábamos flanqueadas por dos cuerpos que conocía a la perfección. Uno era alto, ancho de hombros y cabello castaño, el otro lo había visto horas antes de entrar en clase, junto a Krum. Saqué mi varita al instante, amenazándolos con ella.

- Nott, Zabinni ¡no podéis estar aquí!

- Pero olimos sangre fresca, y hemos decidido investigar - Blaise sonreía como un niño bueno, y recordé las palabras de Malfoy: Lobo con piel de cordero. Realmente estábamos en apuros. - Es que huele tan… tan… bien…

- ¡Dejadlas! - les grité, mientras me interponía entre ellos y las chicas, que seguían tumbadas en el césped, asombradas por todo lo que estaba sucediendo - Está prohibido que los vampiros tomen la sangre de los alumnos.

- Ah, pero yo me refería a tu sangre, Granger - en un descuido mío bajé la guardia, Zabinni me desarmó y me tomó por la muñeca, posesivo - Déjame beber, anda… solo un poco ¿si?

- Esto no va a gustarle a Krum - observó Nott, a su lado, que presenciaba la escena sin entrar oficialmente en ella, como un mero espectador - Si se entera…

Pero Blaise no le escuchaba, tenía los ojos rojos, intensos, fijados en mi mano, la cual se acercaba lentamente a la boca. Todo pasó muy rápido. Los colmillos salieron a relucir (blancos, finos y peligrosos), escuché gritos alrededor, y un dolor intenso se apoderó de mi cuerpo quemándome por dentro. Había sido mordida por primera vez.

Un hilillo de sangre caía desde los labios hasta la barbilla de Zabinni. Se lo lamió con la lengua de forma sensual, y me atrajo hacia él, sin apartar aquella mirada de roja de lascivia que yo tanto temía en mis pesadillas.

- Quiero más…

Me abrió la camisa, y deslizó mi cabello rizado hacia un lado, para dejar aquella parte libre de impurezas ¡iba a morderme en el cuello! Intenté deshacerme del vampiro, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para nada. Y entonces un destello, luces de colores que estallaron en la espalda de Zabinni y lo hicieron volar por los aires hasta caer a pocos metros de nosotros. Noté una mano aferrada a mi cintura, y el aroma a menta que tanto me gustaba.

- Draco - murmuré, pero él ni siquiera me miró. Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en los vampiros, y los apuntaba con una varita, firme y peligrosa que brillaba en el extremo.

- Lo que estáis haciendo está prohibido por el reglamento de la escuela. No puedes dejarte seducir por la sangre, Zabinni, por mucho que te apetezca.

- Malfoy, no lo hagas - le supliqué, segura de que era capaz de echarle una maldición imperdonable ahí mismo y dar al traste con todos los deseos de paz de Remus.

- Puedes bajar la varita, Draco, sabes que nosotros solo podemos llevarla durante las clases y no es justo que tengas esa ventaja - Víktor Krum había aparecido de la nada, con semblante serio, flanqueado por una muchacha rubia de pelo largo y ojos claros - Luna, será mejor que les borres las memorias a estas alumnas, antes que se vayan de la lengua.

- Claro - respondió Luna Lovegood.

La susodicha tomó posiciones frente a las chicas, se acuclilló y puso ambas manos sobre sus cabellos. Una luz violácea emanaba de su piel, y en pocos segundos las alumnas se desvanecieron en el césped, dormidas. Os dije que los vampiros poseían poderes sobrenaturales ¿eh? Bien, pues este es uno de ellos, y es de los más simples, así que imaginaos el resto.

- Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin - bramó Draco, sin apartarme de su lado. Los ojos grises se tornaron oscuros, y por un momento vi en ellos un destello rojizo - Espero que te hagas cargo de ellos, Krum.

- Por supuesto - corroboró el aludido, tranquilo a pesar de todo - Y mañana el profesor Lupin será informado de todo.

- Solo nos estábamos divierto un rato - se excusó Nott, avergonzado - No queríamos hacerles daño.

Víktor no respondió y se volvió de nuevo a nosotros, solemne.

- ¿Estás bien, Malfoy? - Draco frunció el ceño, soltó un gruñido, dio media vuelta y arrastrándome de la mano me llevó hacia la entrada, dejando atrás a los cuatro vampiros.

Me apretaba con fuerza, y pese a mis intentos no pude lograr que aflojara el ritmo hasta que no cruzamos el umbral del castillo.

- ¡Se puede saber qué mierda te ocurre! - le agarré del brazo para que se diera la vuelta, y me fijé que sus ojos no eran los de siempre, de nuevo aquel destello rojo que me traían recuerdos de antaño. Y miedo. Mucho miedo.

- Olía mucho a sangre - murmuraba muy bajito, en apenas un susurro - Me enferma.

- Draco, no seas obsesivo, los humanos no podemos oler la sangre - le comuniqué, pero Malfoy negó con la cabeza, y sus mechones formaron cárceles doradas, ocultando su mirada como la primera vez que lo vi. De nuevo aquel muro infranqueable que nos dividía.

- Te dije que son monstruos, Hermione, así que no bajes la guardia - se acercó un poco a mí y noté el vello de la nuca erizándose por el contacto de su boca contra mi oreja - Nunca.

Y se marchó rumbo a las mazmorras, dejándome de nuevo abandonada a mi suerte.

*******************************************************************

**Se acepta de todo menos virus.**

**Por cierto ¿qué creéis que le ocurra a Malfoy?**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**¡Hola! Sé que me vais a regañar porque me retrasé, pero es que tengo otros dos fics y no puedo actualizar últimamente tanto como quisiera, lo siento. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí^^, empezaré respondiendo a los rewiews.**_

_**Reviews de la introducción:**_

_**- Luna-Maga: Gracias por tu apoyo. Siempre lees mis fics y me dejas rewiews, lo que es de agradecer y no sbes cu´nto, así que no tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que te debo, de verdad. Espero que te guste algo más que el nombre y continúes con la lectura^^.**_

_**- Cerezo - Oscuro: Verás, ahora mismo tengo tres fics en activo, y no te preocupes que los continuaré, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mis anteriores historias ¿el motivo? Las escribí hace años (5 años atrás, creo), cuando aún no tenía tonta experiencia y la verdad es que no me gustan ya el modo en el que narraba, para qué mentir. Pero te aseguro que no la abandonaré, te lo prometo^^.**_

_**- LizziTTA: Bueno este es un nuevo cap y aquí explicamos más ¡no seas impaciente! Gracias por seguirme.**_

_**- Señora Malfoy: Gracias por el cumplido y por dejar rebién^^, es de agradecer el esfuerzo que te tomas por seguirme, gracias de verdad.**_

_**- Chiqui33: De momento, Malfoy no es un vampiro, pero lee y resolverás el enigma.**_

_**- Zareth Malfoy: Habrá de todo un poco, pero todo depende de los episodios del anime, y del manga, ya que la serie está incompleta, pero algo habrá de lo que pides, no te impacientes ¡Besos! Y mil gracias por leerme.**_

_**- Linne Malfoy Cullen: Acá tienes la continuación, espero que no defraude tus expectativas ¿si? Besos y gracias.**_

**- Azul: Me ha encantado tu review me dejó por las nubes el ego. Espero que no te desencante con la historia y que sigas leyendo.**

**- Shey: Y yo que me alegro, a ver si opinas igual con esta nueva entrega y no me matas ^^U**

**- Sealiah: El anime es genial, espero que lo disfrutes y que eso no signifique que dejes de lado este fic, aunque lo cambiaré un poco conforme vayan pasando los caps 8como este, por ejemplo). Si quieres que hablemos de libros agrégame a tu MSN y así te digo algunos títulos que me interesan, aunque admito que yo leo de todo aunque no todo me guste, soy así de obsesiva jaja.**

**- Sheccid Malfoy: Bueno sigue dejando rewiews y yo sigo escribiendo, que me animas^^**

**- Elianela: ti te lo digo en persona, hala, por mala ajajá.**

**Reviews 1º Capítulo:**

**- Sealiah: Verás, entiendo tu duda, pero es que en el original, Zero me parece un personaje oscuro, que oculta cosas, algo así como Malfoy, y me recordó un poco incluso en el carácter. Y sí, juegas con ventaja pero mejor ni digas nada, así mantenemos la duda hasta el último momento jiji. Besos y gracias.**

**- Shey: Algo de eso hay, sí, pero mejor lo lees y así sacas tus conclusiones, y no te desbarato parte de la trama jaja. Gracias.**

**- Luna-Maga: Bueno, aquí te enterarás de todo, aún así ¡tienes una imaginación desbordante!¿no escribes? Inténtalo, creo que podrías hacer algo interesante. Besos y gracias por tu rebién, en serio.**

**- Rocio: ¬¬ Sin comentarios hermanita, sin comentarios… ya te ludiré en casa de mamá.**

**- Señora Malfoy: Ten en cuenta que si me matas no hay historia ¿eh? Jajaja creo que sería la peor opción. Besos y gracias por tu rebién.**

**- Elianela: ¬¬……… te lo digo por MSN jajá jajá ¡chinchate!**

**- Chiqui33: Y yo solo tengo una para ti: Gracias ^^.**

**- Lizzita: Siempre me lío con tu nick ajajaja. Bueno lee y descubre por ti misma. Besos.**

**- Zareth Malfoy: Intentaré hacerlos más argos, pero no le pidas peras al olmo, lo siento ^^U. Pero este es mas larguillo ¿eh? Alguna recompensa me mereceré ¿no? Jajajaja Besos nena, espero que sigas leyendo.**

**- Eli Granger malfoy: Shiki aún no aparece, pero me alegra de que hiperventilaras tanto ajajá. Tú sigue con tus fics, y mas te vale que pronto ¬¬.**

**- Little Granger: Gracias por el rebién y por caer de "casualidad" en uno de mis fics. Espero que te siga gustando mi forma de escribir y no te decepcione. Besitos.**

**Queridas amienemigas: No hiere quién quiere sino quién puede…**

**Y ahora ¡a leer!**

_**Vampire Knight: Capítulo 2**_

Bip - Bip - Bip - Bip

La alarma de mi varita sonaba insistentemente desde mi mesilla de noche, taladrando mis tímpanos con cruel puntualidad. Me revolví entre las sábanas y palpé a tientas, sin abrir los ojos todavía para alcanzarla. La empuñé sin fuerzas, aún con el sueño metido en el cuerpo, y murmuré el contra hechizo para que aquel sonido diera a su fin. Entreabrí los ojos con pereza, y observé que el reloj de mi muñeca marcaban exactamente las cinco de la mañana.

Faltaban tres horas para que todo Hogwarts despertara, pero lo había programado de ese modo para que me diera tiempo a realizar todas mis tareas sin levantar la más mínima sospecha antes de la salida programada a Hogsmeade por el día de San Valentín. Descorrí el dosel con lentitud, y observé con alivio que mis compañeras de habitación continuaban durmiendo, ajenas a mis movimientos y el sonido de mi varita.

Me puse en pie, descalza como estaba anduve por la moqueta hasta mi baúl, donde mantenía a salvo mis pertenencias en orden y me hice de todo lo necesario para darme una buena ducha matutina. Estaba ya por salir de la habitación cuando un murmullo a mis espaldas hizo que diera un respingo.

- ¿Dónde vas a estas horas?

- ¡Por Merlín, Lavender, me has asustado!

Lavender Brown era mi compañera de habitación, y junto a varias chicas más de otras casas formaban un grupo conocido como "El club de las brujas cotillas". Sabían de antemano todo lo que se cocía en el colegio, y a veces me impresionaba que todavía se mantuviera oculto el hecho de que vampiros y humanos danzábamos por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin el menor reparo.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta ¿qué te traes entre manos? - se frotaba los ojos con insistencia y bostezaba repetidas veces, muestra clara de que aún no había descansado las horas suficientes.

- Voy al baño de los prefectos a darme una ducha, y luego tengo reunión en el despacho del director, ya sabes, hoy es San Valentín y tanto la clase nocturna como la diurna tienen permisos especiales para visitar Hogsmeade - le sonreí con vehemencia, intentando que mi nerviosismo no tomara el control de la situación - Los prefecto tenemos que organizarnos para que no haya un desbarajuste.

- Ah - parecía que se lo había tragado, así que volvió a cerrar el dosel de su cama y en pocos segundos un sonido gutural me indicó que de nuevo roncaba.

Sabía que no tenía porqué darle ninguna explicación de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, pero no podía negar el hecho de que habría sido un craso error largarme de allí e ignorarla, ya que aquello hubiera dado para toda una semana de chismes y rumores procedentes de Lavender y sus amigas, así que mejor andar de buenas con ellas sino querías estar en boca de todo el colegio.

Salí por el retrato de la dama gorda con sigilo y una ola de frío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal. Mierda, olvidé mis zapatillas en el dormitorio. Genial, Hermione. Anduve por el corredor durante unos minutos, torcí a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, bajé dos pisos y entré en el baño de los prefectos con la gata de Filch pisándome los talones.

- Chocolate con Menta - recité de memoria y entré con rapidez, antes de que la Señora Norris diera conmigo. Dentro hacía un calorcito agradable comparado con el exterior, y todo estaba ordenado, como siempre; los grifos resplandecían bajo la tenue luz de las velas, y en el cuadro que presidía la estancia dormitaba una sirena, acomodada en una cama hecha de algas en una esquina del lienzo.

Ahí estaba la piscina, toda ella rodeada de grifos iguales con diferentes aromas. Empecé abriendo los que estaban más cerca, para aspirar el dulce olor de cada uno. Siempre que me duchaba en el baño de los prefectos tenía que repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, porque continuamente los grifos cambiaban de lugar. Un día la canela estaba en un extremo y al otro se situaba en el centro tirando a la izquierda. La verdad es que era bastante aburrido, pero era mi día de suerte, porque nada más abrir la quinta llave de mano di con mi aroma favorito, con el cual impregnaba mi piel diariamente: Vainilla. En pocos minutos la tina enorme estaba llena hasta rebosar de pequeñas burbujas color crema que expedían el soporífero perfume.

Me relajaba utilizar aquel baño a solas, bajo la tenue luz sibilante de las velas y como único espectador aquella sirena que ahora soñaba entre las olas de su propio mar. Me vestí de manera informal (cuando visitábamos Hogsmeade, el director nos permitía aparcar el uniforme a un lado en el baúl) con vaqueros y un jersey de escote en V en un tono malva claro, regalo de Remus en las navidades. Dejé mi cabello suelto, extendí la poción alisadora y luego con una floritura de varita lo sequé, quedando completamente lacio y cayendo en cascada hasta la mitad de mi espalda.

Doblé mi camisón, la ropa interior y guardé todos mi utensilios en el neceser, no sin antes colocarme un brillo de labios; luego llamé a una elfina doméstica, y con amabilidad le pedí que llevara todo a mi dormitorio, en la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando ya estuve lista salí del baño de los prefectos y me dirigí con paso decidido rumbo a las cocinas. Le hice cosquillas a la pera del frutero, y cuando la puerta se abrió una bofetada de olor a dulce, pan y jugo de calabaza hizo que mis entrañas rugieran con fiereza.

- ¡La señorita Hermione bajó a las cocinas, bienvenida señorita Hermione! - exclamó un elfo doméstico ataviado con numerosos gorros de diferentes tamaños y colores. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por un calcetín de cada tipo, y los pies enfundados en unas botas de agua rosa chicle.

- Hola, Dobby - le saludé, alzando la mano y dedicándole la mejor de mis sonrisas - Tengo que pedirte un favor - luego recapacité - A decir verdad, son dos.

- ¡Dobby está muy feliz de ayudar a la señorita Hermione, señorita! - saltaba de emoción a la vez que aplaudía con jovialidad - ¡Dobby hará todo lo que la señorita ordene!

- Yo… - dudé unos instantes, la verdad es que siempre me resultaba incómodo e incongruente aquella servicialidad por parte de los elfos - Quiero desayunar y… bueno… - estaba roja como un tomate, lo sabía por el calor sofocante que sentía subiendo hasta mi rostro - Me gustaría hacer bombones.

- Dobby le servirá a la señorita Hermione el desayuno, señorita, y conseguirá los ingredientes necesario para que la señorita haga los dulces que desee, señorita.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos como garras, el elfo doméstico hizo aparecer frente a mis ojos un mantel cubierto de zumo de calabaza, tostadas, crepes, tortitas y sirope de caramelo. No tardé ni diez minutos en dar cuenta del desayuno, sentada en la gran mesa de madera con los ojos como pelotas de tenis de Dobby fijos en mí, al borde de las lágrimas cuando le comenté lo delicioso que estaba todo.

Al siguiente chasquido de dedos, el desayuno había sido sustituido por tabletas de chocolate, cuencos, paletas, harina y demás utensilios e ingredientes de cocina necesarios para hacer el más rico chocolate del mundo mágico.

- Bien - murmuré, extrayendo de mi bolsillo trasero del vaquero una receta escrita en pergamino - Pongámonos a ello.

Estuve una hora y media imbuida en chocolate, literalmente hablando, y otros quince minutos limpiando aquel pandemónium. Dobby intentó en más de una ocasión arreglar todo el desastre que estaba formando, pero me negué en rotundo: Quería hacer esos bombones yo solita, sin terceros, para entregárselos a Krum en nuestra visita a Hogsmeade en señal de agradecimiento. Conseguí exactamente moldear siete bolas de quidditch, pero tan solo una estaba lo suficientemente aceptable para comerse.

- Soy una inútil - mascullaba entre los pasillos de la escuela, ya abarrotados de alumnos listos para partir hacia la excursión al pueblo - Ni siquiera soy capaz de cocinar decentemente.

Envolví el bombón de chocolate en papel de regalo y lo introduje de nuevo en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, dónde una caja escondía los bombones que finalmente Dobby tuvo que hacer con rapidez para sacarme del atolladero. En fin, al menos Krum obtendría su regalo sin acabar intoxicado por mis bombones... aunque no sabía con exactitud si los vampiros podían acabar en cama enfermos.

Bueno, no iba a ser yo la que lo descubriera.

******

- San Valentín es una de esas fechas que tanto humanos como vampiros celebran con una excursión al pueblo en paz y armonía - Remus Lupin nos observaba a uno y a otro, con aquella mirada dorada resplandeciendo bajo el sol invernal - Sobra deciros que confío en vosotros para que no haya ningún ¿cómo llamarlo? Ah, sí, percance.

Nos encontrábamos en la entrada de Hogsmeade, y todo el alumnado ya estaba desparramado entre las callejas del pueblo en busca de dulces, cervezas de mantequilla y citas románticas. Sólo quedábamos Malfoy, mi padre adoptivo y yo, que nos daba instrucciones de cómo no armar un escándalo si aquello se salía del patrón acordado con Krum.

- Todo esto es absurdo - se quejaba Malfoy a mi lado, con los brazos cruzados y el abrigo negro abotonado hasta el cuello, dejando que su cabello rubio llamara toda la atención - No habría ningún problema si tú optaras por anular esta fiesta estúpida, Lupin.

- Vamos, Draco, no puedo hacer eso - exclamó el director haciendo una mueca divertida, y con gesto teatral añadió - ¿Qué harían entonces esas alumnas alocadas enamoradas de los chicos de la clase nocturna? - se estremeció inconscientemente - ¡Acabaría muerto por los _Avadas _de unas adolescentes atacadas por la fiebre hormonal!

- Es hora de irse - interrumpí, temiendo que se repitiera la escena del día anterior, cuando Malfoy había hecho un infructuoso intento por atacar a mi padre adoptivo. Tiré de la solapa de mi compañero, que apenas se tambaleó - Todavía tenemos que recorrer todo el pueblo para ver si todo está en orden.

- ¡Puedo andar solo Granger, no tienes que tratarme como si fuera tu mascota! - me apartó de un manotazo, y yo refunfuñé por lo bajo adelantándome unos pasos, haciendo oídos sordos a la efusiva despedida que me prodigaba mi padre adoptivo antes de dirigirse en carruaje hacia Hogwarts.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser así de simpático? - ironicé, observé de reojo que Draco estaba a dos paso por detrás, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada alerta - Ni siquiera en un día como hoy puedes apartar tu mal humor.

- Es que todo el que tengo lo reservo exclusivamente para ti.

- Ya.

Pasamos por "Las tres Escobas", y nos internamos directamente en Honeydukes, donde una fila desordenada esperaba impaciente con caja de bombones entre las manos para ser atendidos.

- Estupendo - Malfoy resoplaba a mi lado, con cara de fastidio. Tomé la opción de escapar de aquel atolladero y cuando ya me disponía a salir, una voz familiar hizo que desapareciera cualquier acción de respirar en mi cuerpo.

- Estás preciosa, Hermione - vale, creo que sinceramente no estaba preparada para aquello. Víktor Krum estaba más atractivo que nunca, con aquel jersey color chocolate, sus pantalones en tono crema y ese abrigo de estilo militar hasta los tobillos. Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en los míos y una sonrisa sincera despuntaba en sus labios perfectos. Todo en él me lo parecía.

Malfoy soltó un gruñido a mi lado, y yo por fin salí de mi ensoñación. En un acto reflejo, mi mano había sujetado con fuerza aquella cajita con los bombones hechos por Dobby que guardaba en el bolsillo del abrigo. Krum se percató entonces de mi acompañante, y su sonrisa se hizo más liviana de repente, como si estuviera ahí por simple formalidad. Dio unos pasos hacia nosotros, sosteniéndole la mirada gris, impenetrable y glacial que Draco le prodigaba en aquellos instantes. Tras Víktor estaba Blaise, flanqueado por la mayoría de los vampiros de la escuela, salvo por aquella pareja tan extraña ¿cómo se llamaban? Ah, sí, Harry y Ginny.

- ¿Te sientes mejor, Malfoy? - a su alrededor las chicas que compraban en esos instantes en la tienda murmuraban desabridas, soltando de vez en cuando gritos de admiración por los recién llegados - Espero que entiendas que no hay vuelta atrás.

Draco no respondió al instante, sino que se quedó allí, silencioso, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la mandíbula tensa, apretando los dientes con fuerza. A veces, como en esta ocasión, me desconcertaba la forma tan familiar en la que Víktor hablaba con Malfoy, y siempre que lo hacía yo no entendía ni la mitad de la conversación.

- No me retes, Krum, porque puedes salir herido.

- Tú… - la voz procedía de una mujer alta, de cabello oscuro y los ojos azules más hermosos que yo en mi vida soñé tener - Deberías estar agradecido de que Viktor ose dirigirte una simple palabra.

¿Por qué esa terrible manía de tener a Krum como si fuera un Dios caído del cielo? Ah sí, olvidaba que estamos hablando de uno de los pocos vampiros de sangre pura. Draco mostraba indiferencia y desprecio hacia los chupasangre, como él los llamaba "amistosamente", pero yo sabía que quizás había algo más, oculto entre un sinfín de odios y rencores.

De nuevo me fijé en la chica, en ese aura magnética tan similar a la de Víktor y Blaise, también a Nott. No es que fueran guapos por naturaleza, sino que para ellos simplemente era un factor más que añadir a su modo de cazar, supongo. Claro que ahora no les servía demasiado, ya que ellos se alimentaban gracias a la llamada pastilla V.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, las chicas que estaban alrededor se acercaron a nosotros y formaron un cerco alrededor de los vampiros. Se escuchaban gritos, exclamaciones cuando Krum aceptaba sus bombones con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y sobretodo apestaba a hormona revolucionada, La verdad es que no tiene sentido quejarme, puesto que yo estaba loca e incondicionalmente enamorada de Krum y pertenecía a ese grupo, aunque no me gustara reconocerlo. Pensé en darle mi regalo, pero deduje de antemano que no tenía sentido ofrecérselo cuando las otras también lo hacía, así que desistí.

Una alumna de Ravenclaw me empujó, fui arrastrada por la marea humana, y en dos milésimas de segundo me encontraba en el suelo, de bruces, con la cajita de bombones hecha por Dobby tirada entre los pies de aquellas alumnas de Hogwarts. Vi que una mano se aproximaba mí, y recogió el regalo del suelo sin decir nada. Cuando alcé la vista, vi que Malfoy tenía la caja entre sus manos, y se la ofrecía a Krum, que la recibió en silencio. Luego sus ojos oscuros me miraron, y sus labios formaron un "Gracias" inaudible para el resto del mundo excepto a mí.

Quise desaparecer ahí mismo del mapa.

********

Después de hacer una inspección exhaustiva por todo el pueblo, requisar varios objetos y decenas de filtros amorosos, nos dirigimos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a "Las Tres Escobas". En todo este tiempo no le había regalado a Malfoy ni una simple mirada, haciendo así evidente lo enfadada y furiosa que estaba con él por haberle dado mi caja de bombones a Krum sin permiso, el muy idiota.

- Te pasa algo - me dijo al fin, cuando ya estábamos sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada y teníamos sendas bebidas entre las manos.

- Vaya, que perspicaz - respondí, mordiéndome a duras penas la lengua para no lanzarle allí mismo un "Petrificus Totallus" que lo dejara ahí durante varias horas. Me crucé de brazos, apartando la idea de lanzarle mi bebida a la cara - ¿Por qué le diste esos bombones a Krum, eh? ¡Yo no te di permiso para que lo hicieras!

- Ah, eso - ¡ni siquiera se acordaba! Se encogió de hombros, y se hizo el distraído - ¿Acaso no eran para él?

- Si… - acepté - ¡Pero solo era una muestra de mi agradecimiento, no para que pensara que soy como una de esas chicas que revolotean a sus anchas a su alrededor!

- Y tú te crees que me lo voy a creer ¿a que sí? - lo soltó a bocajarro, sonriendo con una autosuficiencia que rayaba en lo narcisista ¿cómo demonios lo conseguía? Acortó la distancia entre nosotros, inclinándose sobre la mesa, y me sujetó el mentón para que no evadiera su mirada gélida. Me sentí estremecer al contacto de nuestras pieles.

- Pero mira que eres tonta - me recriminó, frunciendo el ceño sin desprenderse de esa mueca enfundada en sarcasmo - Krum no te conviene, Granger, a ver cuando se te graba a fuego en ese cerebrito de sabelotodo insufrible que tienes - me dio unos golpecitos suaves en la sien, divertido - ¿Hola? Vaya, creo que tus neuronas se marcharon de vacaciones.

- ¡No seas cínico! - le espeté, apartando su mano de un manotazo, con la mala suerte de que las botellas se interpusieron en mi paso y cayeron al suelo, desparramando todo el líquido ambarino por los listones de madera - ¡Mierda!

- Si es que eres torpe hasta para replicar, Granger - se mofaba Malfoy, con su amplia sonrisa reluciendo en contraste con mi cara de amargada.

Me acuclillé en el suelo y comencé a recoger los rescoldos de aquel desastre. Genial, era ya lo que me faltaba, que Krum creyera que era una obsesiva dedicada a complacer a su persona. Yo no podía negar que me gustaba, sí, pero sabía perfectamente dónde estaba el límite, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que una sola noche con él podía desembocar en el final de mi existencia. Estaba imbuida en estos pensamientos cuando me distraje y me corté con uno de los cristales de las cervezas de mantequilla. En ese instante la puerta se abrió, una ráfaga de aire frío invadió el local y Lavender Brown flanqueada por las gemelas Patil entraron riendo a carcajadas por una broma de la primera.

- ¡Me he cortado! - exclamé, sujetando la palma de mi mano para incorporarme y enseñárselo a Malfoy. Pero este ya no estaba, miré a mi alrededor, y pude visualizar cómo salía a todo correr de la taberna, con el frú-frú de su abrigo delatándole a leguas. Dejé los cristales sobre la mesa, pagué ambas cervezas, y crucé a puerta con la mente puesta en un solo objetivo: Hacerle pagar a Malfoy.

¿Por qué demonios siempre me dejaba con la palabra en la boca?

********

Anduve por los callejones de Hogsmeade sin que encontrara un solo indicio de Draco: Nadie lo había visto, ni hablado con él ¿dónde mierda se había metido ahora? Entré en varias tiendas en las que era probable que se escondiera, pero no había rastro del rubito.

Llegué a las afueras del pueblo; comenzaba a nevar y el viento arreciaba como un Dios vengativo y cruel. Me subí los cuellos del abrigo, y cuando alcé la mirada algo me dejó estática allí mismo, con un mar de recuerdos retumbando a trompicones en mi interior. Reconocí al instante aquella placita como si fuera ayer, o tal vez lo era. Me imaginé ahí, doce años atrás, cuando Krum me había encontrado sola y abandonada, perdida en la espesura del mundo. Recordé el rostro de Víktor, amable, frío y hermoso bajo aquellos copos de nieve; un ángel sin tierra, un demonio caído del cielo.

De repente algo me sacó de mi ensoñación: Un globo, rojo como lo sangre; y un hombre que corría hacia él, riendo. Le seguí con la mirada, hasta que lo vi detenerse frente a un árbol deshojado, donde el globo se había quedado suspendido entre los ramajes desnudos. Vi que se ponía de puntillas, hurgando en sus bolsillos, deduje que para buscar su varita; al no encontrarla, intentó en vano escalar el árbol, pero finamente desistió. Me acerqué a su lado, murmuré unas palabras con mi varita empuñada y alcé las manos para coger el globo y ofrecérselo al fin, con amabilidad.

- Toma.

No me dio las gracias, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de detenerme en su rostro, porque echó a correr de nuevo, rumbo a La Casa de los Gritos.

- ¡Eh, espera! - le grité, siguiendo sus pasos hasta la misteriosa construcción.

La Casa de los Gritos era conocida en todo el mundo mágico como un sitio embrujado, repleto de espíritus y fantasmas que pululan por los alrededores del pueblo como alma en pena (algo como el Barón Sanguinario, pero más temible). Tragué saliva, y esperé unos segundos, pero el hombre no salía. Si tenía que entrar ahí sola, no iba a ser precisamente desarmada, así que saqué de nuevo mi varita, la apreté con fuerza para infundirme valor y entré.

El interior estaba en penumbra, y las ventanas cerradas a cal y canto. Por el haz de luz de la entrada pude distinguir muebles desvencijados, telarañas y polvo, toneladas de polvo.

- ¿Hola? - murmuré, pero nadie me respondió - Disculpe, pero ¿se encuentra bien? - al comprobar que obtenía un espeso silencio como respuesta, decidí entrar - Lumos - recité de memoria, y di unos pasos hasta quedar sumida en las tinieblas.

A mi derecha estaba el salón, con una alfombra descolorida y raída, lienzos rasgados y decenas de candelabros esparcidos por el entarimado. Continué con por el pasillo, abrí una puerta tras otra para dar siempre con habitaciones y salas vacías, incrementando así mi inquietud. Por fin llegué a la última sala. Nada. Cero.

Exhalé aire, agaché la cabeza y decidí largarme de allí cuanto antes, porque ya me estaba dando escalofríos tanto mutismo y destrozos a mi alrededor. Y fue entonces cuando alguien me atrapó por detrás, llevándome a rastras hacia el salón y dejándome caer sobre la alfombra, creando una nube de polvo alrededor.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Sin que apenas tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, una figura me saltó encima, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, babeando copiosamente y enseñando unos colmillos largos, finos y extremadamente peligrosos ¡Un vampiro! Me arrastré por la alfombra, y sin pensarlo demasiado grité a los cuatro vientos:

- ¡Expelliarmus!

El vampiro cayó de bruces hacia atrás cuando el rayo rojo le alcanzó, rió de forma siniestra y luego de unos segundos de aturdimiento volvió a erguirse para atacarme de nuevo. De repente, en un momento de lucidez, recordé casi por inercia las palabras de Malfoy "Son los lobos con piel de cordero". No supe hasta ese día cuánta razón tenía.

Estaba preparada para una nueva embestida, sí, pero algo le paralizó; con el miedo todavía metido en el cuerpo le seguí la mirada. Una figura alta estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sin aparentar terror alguno ante la presencia del vampiro. Este último retrocedió unos pasos, acongojado de repente, dándole vía libre al recién llegado para que se acercara a mí. Pude reconocerlo cuando me sujetó la mano y también por sus ojos oscuros, limpios y amables.

- Víktor… - me puse en pie y él me tomó por la cintura, mostrándome ante el vampiro, que se mantenía a una distancia prudencial, a unos metros de nosotros con la mirada alerta.

- Los vampiros de clase E como tú no deben vivir - la voz de Krum era grave, y mostraba un odio y rencor que antes no había percibido - Lo siento mucho, ni te imaginas cuánto y hasta qué extremo… pero no puedo permitir que vivas.

Noté las manos de Víktor tocando mi rostro y me tapó los ojos para que no presenciara la escena. Una ráfaga de aire surgió de repente, y un grito me estalló en los oídos como un alarido de última esperanza de aquel que sabe que está destinado a morir. Luego solo silencio, y cuando las manos de mi protector dejaron mis ojos, lo único que vislumbré eran motas de polvo cayendo como una lluvia gris alrededor de nosotros.

Qué triste y qué hermoso, pensé.

- Se ha ido - me confirmó Krum, sujetando mis hombros para encararme - Hermione ¿qué haces aquí?

- Yo… - no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, ni siquiera caí en la cuenta de que Víktor de nuevo me había salvado la vida con su presencia ¿pero cómo me había encontrado? Negó varias veces con la cabeza, sonrió por primera vez y me cogió una mano para salir de allí.

- Vamos, es hora de volver a la escuela.

- Pero Malfoy… - susurré, cohibida por su presencia.

- Él ya se encuentra en el castillo, y nosotros debemos regresar - tironeó de mi, y avancé unos pasos, indecisa - Venga, pronto será la hora de comer.

Y nos dirigimos enlazados por las manos hacia los terrenos de mi hogar, Hogwarts, con el miedo todavía ofuscando mi cerebro y el corazón.

*****

Al llegar a la escuela, Víktor le contó a Remus todo lo sucedido en el pueblo. Mi padre no dijo nada, solo le dio las gracias por protegerme y se internó de nuevo en sus pergaminos, sin que osara a dirigirme una sola mirada. Le pregunté por Malfoy, y me dijo que había regresado al castillo hacia al menos una hora, pero que no sabía con exactitud dónde estaría. Aquello no me servía de nada, así que sin mucho entusiasmo bajé al comedor para ver si se encontraba allí.

Draco no se presentó en el almuerzo, ni lo vi en el resto de la tarde y tampoco durante la cena, o en a biblioteca. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya era medianoche, y tenía que encargarme de nuevo yo sola de las guardias de los pasillos como prefecta que era. Recorrí todos los pisos de manera automática y cuando hube terminado me dirigí hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Pasé junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, dejé a un lado el Sauce Boxeador y me adentré hacia el corazón del bosque, sabiendo de antemano que estaría allí, como siempre.

Por supuesto no erré.

Malfoy estaba recostado en la hierba, con la espalda apoyada sobre un tronco caído y le daba de comer manzanas a un thestral, que lanzaba gruñidos de satisfacción en muestra de agradecimiento.

- Por fin te encuentro - le dije, con los brazos en jarra y muerta de frío.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, Malfoy se encontraba sin abrigo, con la camisa blanca del colegio arremangada hasta los codos y el cuello semiabierto. Estaba pálido, sudaba a raudales y sus labios temblaban un poco, a pesar del intento por aparentar petulancia y malestar por mi presencia.

- Y ahora qué quieres - me soltó, evadiendo mi mirada mientras acariciaba al thestral en el hocico - Quiero estar solo.

- Me dejaste tirada en las Tres Escobas - le espeté, molesta por ese afán innato en él por sacarme de mis casillas - Creo que, al menos, merezco una disculpa.

- Mira, Granger, me duele la cabeza , así que mejor te vas por donde viniste - noté que le costaba respirar, y que de la sien le nacía gotas perladas de sudor, empapando su camisa y humedeciendo el cabello. Ladeé la cabeza y tomé asiento junto a él.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le pregunté, poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro. Al notar el contacto Malfoy se estremeció y negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba perfectamente. Le palpé la frente, y vi que ardía como el fuego del infierno.

- ¡Por Merlín tienes fiebre! - le abotoné la camisa y le enjugué el sudor del rostro, sin que pusiera objeción alguna. Sus ojos grises estaban observándome con tristeza y también una sombra de culpabilidad, pero ¿por qué? - Deberías cuidarte.

- Pues hablando de cuidados, Lupin me ha contado lo que te ocurrió en el pueblo - volvió a darle un trozo de manzana al thestral y añadió - No debes ir sola a La Casa de los Gritos, es… peligroso.

- Fui porque pensé que estarías por allí.

- ¿Yo? - lo preguntó de forma casual, pero lo conocía demasiado bien para vislumbrar el malestar en su voz - Me puedo defender solo, Granger, no tienes que ser mi niñera como con el resto del alumnado.

- Mira, no quiero que te arrodilles suplicando mi perdón, porque sé que es pedir peras al olmo, pero al menos un poco de amabilidad me he ganado ¿no? - metí las manos en el abrigo, y le di un pequeño empujón con el hombro - Además, te he traído un regalo.

Extraje del bolsillo el bombón envuelto en papel de regalo, lo desenvolví y se lo enseñé. Malfoy parpadeó varias veces, con los labios entreabiertos y una mueca indescriptible.

- ¿Qué coño es eso? - se acercó un poco más al dulce y lo inspeccionó unos segundos - Parece una pelota deformada.

- ¡Es una snitch, imbécil! - vi que abría la boca para responder, y aproveché el momento para introducirle el bombón por el gaznate. Observé como masticaba sin rechazar el regalo, lo que me entusiasmó sin motivo aparente - ¿Te gusta? Deberías sentirte afortunado: Es el único que me salió decentemente de todos los que hice.

- Entonces no quiero ni imaginar cómo eran los demás - replicó, y torció su boca de forma despectiva - Cualquier día vas a matarme de una intoxicación.

- ¡Ja! Bicho malo nunca muere.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, admirando la manada de thestrals con sus crías, que dormitaban a unos metros de nosotros en sus nidos después de haberse zampado todas las manzanas.

- Draco.

- Qué.

- Hoy cuando me encontré con ese vampiro, recordé tus palabras… ya sabes, "lobos con piel de cordero - recité de memoria, y noté cómo se tensaba a mi lado, mientras me observaba con esos ojos grises, hermosos - Tenías razón: No son humanos, son… son…

- Cállate - me giré para encararle, confundida.

- ¿Cómo? Pero yo…

- He dicho… que te calles - siseó, dejando que las palabras salieran arrastradas de sus labios - No sabes lo que debe sufrir un vampiros de clase E, Granger, y nunca podrás imaginar lo que se siente al ver cómo te conviertes en uno de ellos, de esas cosas. Y ahora será mejor que te vayas.

- ¿Irme? - pregunté, sin poder creerme el cambio de su actitud. Me puse en pie de un salto, terriblemente enfadada - ¿¡Pero es que sufres bipolaridad o qué!? ¡Tú los odias! ¡Te estoy dando la razón y ahora los defiendes!

- No es eso.

- ¿Ah no? - estaba enfadada, fuera de mis cabales. Apreté los puños con fuerza, y clavé las uñas en la palma de las manos. Intenté silenciar mi queja con un gruñido, al notar que sin querer me había abierto el corte de la palma, aquel que me había hecho con las cervezas de mantequilla. Levanté mi mentón, altiva, y bufé despectiva - Me voy.

Me di la vuelta para irme, pero entonces algo extraño sucedió: Malfoy me sujetó por la cintura, aferrado a mi con un abrazo fuerte, casi exasperado. Tomó mi mano y aspiró el aroma de mi muñeca, completamente extasiado. Vi de refilón que lamía un reguero de sangre y me estremecí entre sus brazos, notando la electricidad que emanaba de nuestras pieles.

- Draco…

Pero no me respondió. Dejó caer mi brazo y me acarició mi cabello, apartando mechones castaños. No puede ser, pensé, temblando de miedo. Pero sí, sí que lo era. Su aliento erizó el vello de mi nuca al rozar mi cuello y mi rostro. Para, pensé, para. Pero no salían palabras de mi boca, estaba quieta, estática, dejándole hacer lo que quisiera a sus anchas como si yo fuera su marioneta. Deslizó unos dedos por mi cuello y noté el contacto caliente y húmedo de su lengua.

- Hermione… Hermione… - susurraba una y otra vez, extasiado.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, sus dientes desgarraban mi cuello, y succionaban de forma acelerada. Entonces tuve una certeza que me petrificó el alma, dejándome sumida en las tinieblas de mi subconsciente.

Draco Malfoy era un vampiro.

Vampiro.

Y yo era su presa.

Estaba perdida.

*********************************************************************

**Se aceptan de todo menos virus ¿si? Mezclé dos capítulos del anime, así que espero no haberlo hecho del todo mal.**

**Besos y sed buenas^^.**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Vampire Knight: Episodio 3**_

El despacho de Remus Lupin estaba tenuemente iluminado por velas a medio consumir suspendidas en el aire. Al mirar por el ventanal comprobó que las estrellas brillaban esa noche diferentes, como presagiando algo que cambiaría el rumbo de la historia. Suspiró apesadumbrado, con la barbilla apoyada en una de sus manos. Cuando la puerta se abrió, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar de quién se trataba; ya suponía quién era. Sí, sabía que ese día llegaría, pero él había intentado por todos los medios evitarlo, tener la banal esperanza de estar equivocado. Aunque Draco Malfoy no era su hijo, lo sentía como tal, y le era complicado reconocer que él se estaba consumiendo poco a poco, lentamente a causa de la transformación en vampiro de clase E. Y lo peor de todo: Remus no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Giró la cabeza y observó al recién llegado, ubicado en una de sus sillas.

Ah sí, sabía que ese día llegaría, pero no por ello estaba preparado.

- Ya sabes porqué estoy aquí. No puedes hacer nada por impedirlo, Remus - Víktor Krum saboreaba una copa de vino, paladeando con deleite el líquido oscuro - Debes trasladar a Malfoy a la clase nocturna, sino la vida de tus alumnos, además de nuestro secreto, corren mucho peligro.

- Conocí a sus padres antes de… - no pudo continuar, porque el nudo que tenía en la garganta se lo impedía. Tragó saliva, concentrándose en su invitado - Ellos trabajaban por dinero, sí, eran mercenarios. Pero no se merecían ese final. Tampoco Draco.

- Malfoy fue mordido por un vampiro de sangre pura, lo que significa que, aunque ha evitado por todos los medios la transformación, no por ello lo ha conseguido - se puso en pie, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa del director. Sus ojos oscuros, fríos y sin vida, ahora resplandecían como el rojo fuego bajo la luz mortecina de las vela - Tienes que transferirlo, Remus. Luego ya veremos lo que hacemos con él.

- No hay antecedentes de un alumno como él, Krum, pero sé que no sería un problema cambiarlo a vuestras clases. Pero… - Lupin asintió, con la cabeza aún apoyada en una de sus manos - Draco es impetuoso, arrogante como pocos; pero también es un ser razonable y responsable ¿crees de verdad que sería capaz de matar a alguien, Víktor? Todos estos años ha luchado contra su transformación, conviviendo con personas a la que podría haber desangrado. No lo hizo ¿y aún no confías en él? Es más de los que algunos de vosotros habéis hecho nunca.

- Por mucho que lo desees, Malfoy jamás podrá volver a ser humano - frunció el ceño, arrugando la nariz - Y su transformación es tan dolorosa que incluso los nacidos vampiros no queremos visualizar ni en nuestras peores pesadillas.

Krum de repente dio un respingo, miró su alrededor y se fijó entonces en la puerta mientras se levantaba de su asiento lentamente, haciendo que la copa de vino se hiciera trizas entre sus manos. El líquido dulce se mezcló con su sangre, y los cristales cayeron sobre el piso, en un sonido amortiguado por la moqueta. Remus también se irguió, alertado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Huelo a sangre - murmuró Víktor Krum, yendo con paso decidido hacia la puerta - Alguien ha sido mordido, y no precisamente por uno de mis vampiros.

***********

- ¡¿Qué me has hecho Draco?! ¡¿Cuándo te convertiste en vampiro?!

Malfoy estaba cubierto de sangre, y se relamía los labios con su lengua, limpiando a su vez aquellos colmillos blancos que destellaban en la oscuridad del bosque. Sus ojos grises ahora tenían un brillo rojizo peligroso, más aún cuando me di cuenta de que no apartaba su vista de mí.

Iba a matarme.

Se llevó un dedo a la boca, saboreando mi sangre y sonriendo ampliamente. Me palpé el cuello, y noté la hendidura de sus dientes, la sangre aún brotando de la herida…¿cómo fue que se convirtió? No teníamos tratos con vampiros exceptuando al grupo de Víktor Krum, al menos que yo supiera ¿entonces me lo había estado ocultando desde un primer momento? ¿fue mordido antes de su llegada a Hogwarts? Vi que se acercaba de nuevo a mí, para morderme otra vez. Sus manos me apresaron por la cintura y una de ellas fue a parar a mi barbilla, inmovilizándome en cuestión de segundos. Apenas podía respirar.

- Draco… por favor - balbuceé, acongojada por lo que sería capaz de hacer ahora que estaba fuera de sus cabales, sin poder evitar esa sed que luchaba por hacerse dueña de su cuerpo. Si no volvía en sí ya, él no tendría escapatoria, y yo acabaría muerta.

- Malfoy, suéltala - Krum había aparecido entre los árboles y andaba hacia nosotros, sorteando a la manada de thestrals que nos observada en la lejanía. Lo miré con ojos suplicantes, instándole a que hiciera algo para que aquello cesara.

- Draco soy yo, Granger ¿es que ya no me recuerdas?

- ¿Her…mione?- noté que aflojaba sus manos, y me dejaba libre de ataduras. Al girarme para hacerle frente sus ojos ya no tenía ese destello rojo, sino que volvían a ser grises como la luna, y su mirada me lanzaba un grito de socorro, como si me pidiera perdón en silencio.

- Has sucumbido a tus instintos, Malfoy, y eso no puedo consentirlo - Víktor Krum se había posicionado frente a mí, ocultándome a la vista de Draco, que permanecía allí mudo y completamente desconcertado.

Recordé entonces a ese hombre que había matado Víktor en La Casa de los Gritos, y años atrás al que atravesó con su mano cuando intentó atacarme en el pueblo, cuando yo apenas contaba con cinco años ¿correría la misma suerte Malfoy? Él era diferente a esos seres, en todos los sentidos. Yo ahora le tenía miedo, sí, lo admitía, pero eso no me quitaba de la cabeza que ante todo era aquel muchacho silencioso que una vez mi padre trajo a la escuela, desvalido y triste a causa de la muerte repentina de su familia. Aunque no éramos los mejores amigos del mundo, no iba a permitir que Krum acabara con su vida del mismo modo que había hecho con esas bestias, porque Draco no lo era.

- Detente, Víktor - exclamé, pero algo me hizo perder el equilibrio y caí en brazos de Krum, que me alzó sin problemas como una niña pequeña.

- No te has controlado, y por ello casi matas a Hermione - la voz de Krum sonaba lejana, y sentí sus manos crispándose sobre mi carne. Estaba demasiado débil para quejarme. Sus ojos oscuros estaban entornado, y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios, enigmática - Y ahora dime, Draco ¿es su sangre tan deliciosa como imagino?

- ¿Hermione? - era la voz de mi padre, la conocía demasiado bien como para equivocarme. Abrí lentamente los párpados, y pude visualizar su rostro cerca del mío, palpando con sus manos mi cara, la camisa y el abrigo manchados de sangre, por último se detuvo en la herida, inspeccionándola - Lo siento.

- Pues entonces, Remus, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer - Krum habló con desprecio, casi podría decirse que con rencor.

- Lo sé.

Después de aquello me desvanecí.

****

Al despertar comprobé que me encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela -inconfundibles sus camas alienadas y ese olor a desinfectante común desde mi más tierna infancia-, y que Madame Pomfrey me limpiaba con un paño húmedo el cuello, chasqueando la lengua con reprobación. Mantenía el ceño fruncido por la concentración, y sus ojos no se despegaban de su tarea.

- Has tenido suerte - me dijo con dulzura, sin dejar de limpiar la herida para luego ocultarla con un apósito - He podido contener la hemorragia a tiempo, pero la herida no cicatrizará con ninguna de mis pociones, lo siento.

- No importa - contesté sintiendo que mi pecho se retorcía de dolor. Mis ojos se aguaron, y unas lágrimas furtivas se escaparon sin permiso.

- ¿Te duele? - negué con la cabeza, queriendo responder que lo que realmente hacía daño era la decepción, y sobretodo saber la verdadera identidad de Malfoy - El director está ahí fuera, esperando tener noticias tuyas ¿quieres que pase?

- Sí, por favor.

Escuché los pasos de mi padre y noté como se sentaba a mi lado, en el borde de la cama. Yo mientras tanto desvié la vista hacia otro lado, secándome con furia mis lágrimas y sin ser capaz de enfrentarme a su mirada, a pesar de que sabía que no era mi culpa. Creo que en esos momentos estaba muy enfadada con él, y con todos en general.

- Lo sabías papá. Tú y Krum sabíais que Malfoy era… - entonces me giré, y sus ojos chocaron con los míos, culpables y llenos de tristeza - Quiero una explicación.

- Cuando la familia de Malfoy fue atacada, el vampiro que asesinó a sus padres le mordió - el impacto de la noticia no fue el que yo imaginaba, creo que estaba tan abrumada por los acontecimiento que lo encajé mejor de lo esperado, aunque aún así no logró apaciguar mi rabia interna.

- Todos me habéis dejado al margen del problema, sin tenerme en cuenta para nada.

- Draco nos exigió que así fuera - me cortó Lupin, que permanecía cruzado de brazos, con aquella mirada suya perdida den quién sabe dónde - Ahora está más calmado en su habitación. Ha pensado que sería bueno no ir durante un tiempo a clases, hasta que sepamos qué vamos a hacer.

- ¿Lo vas a echar de Hogwarts? - pregunté, pero mi padre negó con la cabeza.

- No, creo que voy a transferirlo a la clase nocturna, Hermione. No puedo arriesgar la vida de mis alumnos, lo siento.

- Querida - nos interrumpió Madame Pomfrey, antes de que pudiera responderle a mi padre - Hoy pasarás la noche en la enfermería, pero creo que mañana podrás asistir a las clases de la tarde ¿te parece bien?

- Necesito coger puntes de mis asignaturas por la mañana - aduje, dejando a un lado la conversación con mi padre para retomarla más tarde, cuando estuviésemos a solas - No puedo faltar.

- Hazle caso a Poppy, Hermione, así podrás poner en orden tus ideas y verás lo que es mejor para todos.

- Papá…

- Ahora descansa - me cortó, incorporándose para dirigirse a la salida de la enfermería - Mañana será otro día.

Bueno, de eso no estaba yo tan segura. De todos modos, hablaría con Draco en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

*****

Malfoy no apareció al día siguiente, ni al otro, y tampoco lo vi el sábado o el domingo. Mi padre había corrido la voz de que estaba enfermo, y confinado en su habitación para no contagiar al resto de los alumnos de una rara enfermedad contraída gracias a una alergia a las orquídeas botadoras de la profesora Sprout. Cada día el yunque que albergaba mi corazón se hizo más y más pesado ¿habría transferido mi padre a Malfoy sin decirme nada? Deduje que no, pues en mis salidas nocturnas como prefecta el número de vampiros no había aumentado, aunque sí la distancia entre Víktor y yo, muy a mi pesar. Con mi padre, las cosas tampoco estaban como para tirar bengalas del Doctor Filisbuster, la verdad. Remus estaba esquivo conmigo, y apenas pasábamos tiempo juntos. Siempre intentábamos no tocar el tema concerniente a Malfoy, pero era inevitable acabar a gritos por nuestras opiniones tan dispares.

Comprendía la posición de mi padre como director, y también la de Krum como sangre pura, pero ninguno de ellos había contado ni por una milésima de segundo con la opinión de Malfoy, que era el más implicado de todos. Ellos se dedicaban a discutir lo ajeno, como si de un simple formulario se tratara, dejando apartado cualquier resquicio de sentimentalismos albergados entorno a Draco. Estaban completamente ciegos al respecto, y pareciera que la única capaz de ver la luz dentro de la oscuridad fuese yo, que curiosamente fui tacada por él ¿no es paradójico?

Al lunes siguiente por la mañana, después de que Malfoy se ausentase de nuevo y comprobando que mis pesquisas sobre su paradero no daban frutos, tomé la decisión de ir a ver a Krum con el claro objetivo de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Las casas en Hogwarts son cuatro, a saber: Griffyndor, Slitheryn, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. El Sombrero Seleccionador es el encargado de ponerte en una de ellas, y ahora preguntaréis ¿los humanos duermen junto a vampiros? Pues no, los vampiros también están divididos en casas, pero ellos tienen sus propias salas comunes y no mantienen contacto alguno con el resto del colegio salvo en lo estrictamente necesario. Es, en teoría, como si hubiese dos casas de Griffyndor, Ravenclaw, etc. Ahora yo estaba interesada en ir a la de Slitheryn, pero a la sala común de los nocturnos.

Bajé desde la Torre Griffyndor hasta las mazmorras dónde se ocultaba la sala común de Slytherin, y me quedé ahí quieta, cayendo en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cuál sería la contraseña. Los alumnos de la clase diurna estaba almorzando en el Gran Comedor, y los de la clase nocturna estarían descansando después de una ajetreada noche de clases y hechizos ¿cómo demonios iba a entrar?

- Genial, Hermione ¿tienes al menos otra idea brillante que añadir? - mascullé entre dientes para mí misma, enfadada por mi estupidez.

Bien, de todos modos de ahí no me iba sin antes hablar con Krum, eso lo tenía seguro, así que me senté en medio del pasillo apenas iluminado a esperar, aunque mi trasero se congelara en el intento y tuviera que saltarme las clases -bueno no sé si llegaría a tanto, pero lo intentaría-. Estuve esperando una hora larga, pronto tendría Historia de la Magia y aunque me apenara decirlo, la conciencia me dictaba que tendría que asistir por mucho que me pesase. Estaba ya dispuesta a irme cuando aquel muro de piedra se abrió paso, y de él salió una cabellera negra ondeando brillante, y al instante sentí los ojos azules y gélidos de Blaise Zabinni clavados en mí con descaro.

- ¿Estabas esperándome? - pero mira que es tonto, pensé, no puedo entender cómo las chicas suspiran por él. Entrecerró sus orbes azules, como si sospechara algo - ¿Tienes una cita con Krum acaso?

- No, pero necesito verle ¿puedes entras y decirle que estoy aquí?- nos quedamos en silencio, mientras Zabinni ladeaba la cabeza, como intentando averiguar para qué quería yo a Víktor a esas horas, cuando sabía a la perfección que ellos en la mañana no estaban disponibles. Se dio la vuelta, quedando frente por frente le la pared de piedra.

- "Sangre Pura" - murmuró, y apareció la entrada a la casa Slytherin de la clase nocturna. Blaise me miró por encima del hombro, sonriendo de medio lado - Ven, no creo que a Krum le guste demasiado que esperes aquí fuera.

- Los alumnos tenemos prohibida la entrada a otras casas que no sean las nuestras. Me quitarían puntos si me descubrieran ¿sabes? Además soy la hija del director, debo dar ejemplo - señalé el hueco en la pared, con desconfianza. Zabinni se rió mientras se adentraba rumbo a su sala común.

- Tú eres prefecta, Granger, siempre puedes excusarte diciendo que estabas revisando los dormitorios en busca de algo para confiscar - me hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano - Bueno ¿vienes o no?

Aún no estaba muy convencida, sobretodo porque yo tenía la impresión de que a Zabinni le caía mal, y si a eso le sumas que hacía tan sólo diez o doce días me había mordido… pero claro, era mi única opción de encontrarme a Krum en un lugar que no fuera público, sin estar acompañado de sus vampiros ¿cuándo volvería a tener otra oportunidad como la que me brindaba Blaise?¿Dos, tres semanas? Para entonces Malfoy habría sido transferido a la clase nocturna y no habría forma de reparar el daño; así que conté hasta tres, aspiré aire y entré, llenando mi corazón de aquella valentía que, en teoría, nos identificaba a los de Griffyndor.

La sala común Slytherin de la clase nocturna se asemejaba bastante a la nuestra: Su forma ovalada, los estandartes en verde y plata con la serpiente de Salazar, sus sillones tapizados en piel oscura… salvo por los colores y el material de sus muros hechos de una piedra que a pesar de permanecer la chimenea encendida, transfería al lugar un frío sepulcral. Todo era igual y diferente a la vez. Allí no había movimiento alguno como en Griffyndor, donde constantemente los gritos de los alumnos te desconcentraban a la hora de estudiar, tampoco había papeles de ranas de chocolate tirados por la moqueta, ni bengalas del Doctor Filisbuster a punto de explotar. No había ambiente hogareño, sino una especie de convivencia forzada, impuesta por alguien. Además ¿Cómo estaría Malfoy aquí? La verdad es que no me lo imaginaba yendo con Krum a todos sitios como al resto ¿qué pensarían los otros de un chico convertido en vampiro cuando sus padres se dedicaban a darles caza?

Fue la voz de Zabinni la que me sacó de mi letargo:

- Te han mordido.

Mis ojos se agrandaron, ya que me cogió de improviso. En su manos derecha estaba mi apósito, que se balanceaba juguetón entre sus dedos pálidos y lo dejó caer sobre la moqueta verde ¿cómo lo hizo?. Me toqué casi por inercia la herida aún sin curar en el cuello, como si ocultara las pistas de un crimen.

- Víktor y tú confraternizáis de una manera a la que nosotros, los vampiros, no estamos acostumbrados. Digamos que es… bastante curiosa - tenía las manos cruzadas en la nuca y alrededor de sus ojos azules había pequeñas manchas moradas acentuándole las ojeras debido a su insomnio - Sabes que te guardamos respeto porque Krum nos lo pidió ¿verdad? Sino sólo serías una más entre todos esos humanos que forman el alumnado de la escuela de magos más prestigiosa del mundo mágico.

Tragué saliva y negué con la cabeza. Bueno algo intuía, pero que Blaise me lo confirmara era más de lo que esperaba en alguien como él. Su cabello negro estaba brillante, y los reflejos del fuego de la chimenea le daba reflejos rojizos que se me antojaron peligrosos. Zabinni entonces se cercó a mí, haciendo que me estremeciera con un solo vistazo a su mirada rencorosa.

- Krum me salvó la vida, sólo eso - bufó despectivo, haciendo que sus labios dibujaran una mueca sardónica.

- Sí, y todavía me pregunto porqué.

- ¿Hermione? - aparté los ojos de Blaise y allí estaba Víktor Krum, con sus ojos delatando la sorpresa de mi presencia en aquel rostro hosco y atractivo a la vez.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - asintió lentamente, bajando los últimos escalones y le echó una rápida mirad a Zabinni, que carraspeó con teatralidad.

- Yo iba a buscar a McGonagall, - le echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj, lleno de lunas y soles - De hecho hace quince minutos que debía estar allá, así que si me disculpáis…

Le hizo una pomposa reverencia a Víktor, me observó de reojo por última vez y se fue sin decir una palabra más. Krum fijó sus oscuros ojos en la pared, justo en el hueco por donde había desaparecido Zabinni.

- Sé por lo que has venido, pero debo decirte que es inútil, y mi respuesta es la misma que la de tu padre - me encaró de frente, con el ceño levemente fruncido - Hay que transferir a Malfoy a la clase nocturna.

- Él no quiere - repliqué, decidida a rebatirle todos sus argumentos - Los derechos de los magos dicen que somos libres y…

- Tú libertad termina donde comienza la de tu prójimo, Hermione - Krum tomó asiento junto a la chimenea, en un butacón de orejeras tapizado en piel con los colores de Slyhterin - Malfoy dejó que su parte vampírica lo poseyera, y te mordió. No puedes negar eso.

- Y no lo hago, pero las reglas de Hog…

- No se trata de una decisión premeditada, entiéndelo - mantenía una mano extendida, como si quisiera con ello tocar el fuego, que sus llamas le lamiesen - Es un peligro.

- Sus padres fueron caza vampiros - mascullé entre dientes, plantándome frente a Víktor con los puños cerrados - Él se odia a sí mismo, a vosotros y ese mundo que os envuelve ¿crees realmente que podría sobrevivir a este cambio?

- Lo subestimas, mi pequeña Hermione - alzó sus ojos del fuego y me taladró con aquella mirada oscura, turbia de repente - ¿Se me permite preguntar el interés suscitado en ti por su traslado? Además ¿desde cuándo conoces tan a fondo a Malfoy? Te recuero que él te ocultó su verdadera identidad.

Touché.

Evadí su mirada, sin saber qué demonios contestar.

- Es un hecho constatado que Malfoy y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, a pesar de habernos criado juntos - mis dientes rechinaron, por la furia contenida que dejaba plasmada en cada una de mis palabras - No nos tenemos mucho aprecio, pero eso no es excusa para que se cometa una injusticia contra él y yo lo pueda defender si estoy en desacuerdo - Víktor se puso en pie, con los brazos cruzados y escuchándome con atención - Mira, Malfoy es un cobarde, se burla del setenta por ciento del alumnado de la escuela y siempre intenta herirme o mantenerme a raya con sus comentarios. Pero lo que estáis haciendo con él no está bien.

Estaba tan cerca de mí que su aroma embriagaba el ambiente. Sándalo, siempre olía a sándalo. Me acarició el rostro, con la palma extendida desde la frente a la barbilla. Yo cerré los ojos ante el contacto, y entreabrí mis labios para rozar las yemas de sus dedos a su paso por mi boca. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, mientras yo esperaba con una estúpida esperanza que entrara en razón con mis argumentos.

- Lo siento mucho Hermione, pero en este asunto soy inflexible y no te puedo complacer - sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello enmarañado, haciéndome suspirar a pesar de que fruncí en ceño - Esto ya no es sólo competencia de la escuela, sino también de hacer cumplir las leyes vampíricas. Debe estar con los de su especie.

- Te estás equivocando - le repliqué, presa de mis emociones y sentimientos. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie refutaba mis argumentos que no sabía realmente si estaba molesta por eso o por su negativa ante mi petición.

- Puede ser, pero no por ello voy a desistir en mi empeño - dio unos paso hacia atrás, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras de los dormitorios - Y ahora será mejor que te marches, o vas a pederte el principio de tus clases.

Resoplé y me fui de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, ni siquiera me despedí de Viktor. Por los pasillos de camino a mi clase de Historia de la Magia le quité diez puntos a dos chicas de Ravenclaw, veinte a un alumno de quinto de Hufflepuff, y quince a Griffyndor cuando el sapo de Neville Logbottom se estampó contra mi rostro al entrar en clase, sin que el profesor Binns se inmutara. Me senté al lado de Neville, que se encogió de miedo pero no me dijo nada al respecto. Saqué pluma, tinta, pergamino y comencé a copiar con tanta fuerza que casi hago que la punta traspasara el pergamino, metiéndome de lleno en la "Guerra del decimonovena del periodo oscuro de la batalla de los enanos contra los magos".

Si nadie me tomaba en serio, haría que me escucharan sí o sí.

Me habían vencido en una batalla, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder la guerra.

******

Las rondas nocturnas se me hacían interminables, sobretodo porque sin tener a Malfoy a mi lado aquello me resultaba de lo más tétrico ¿una jovencita de diecisiete años vagando sola por los terrenos de Hogwarts en busca de vampiros? Parecía digno resumen de una de esas novelas muggles de misterio que mi padre adoptivo coleccionaba a escondidas, y que guardaba en los estantes más ocultos de su biblioteca particular para que yo no las ojeara en mis ratos libres. Aunque debería de admitir que me entusiasmaba la idea de hacer cumplir las normas a rajatabla; no se porqué siempre tuve ese carácter de "pequeña dictadora", como me apodaba Malfoy de vez en cuando en presencia de Remus. Ser prefecta me gustaba.

Ahora que me paraba a pensar, no conocía tanto a mi compañero prefecto como era de esperar, sino me habría dado cuenta al instante de que era un… era un… ah ¿por qué se me hacía tan difícil admitirlo? Me acerqué a uno de los ventanales, y apoyé la cabeza contra el cristal, admirando las copas de los frondosos árboles que formaban el Bosque Prohibido. Tantos años creyendo que era una cosa, cuando realmente era otra, y todos lo sabías salvo yo, la tonta de Hermione que siempre se adelantaba a alzar la mano en clase para recitar de memoria una respuesta. Hermione la sabelotodo Granger que se cree lista cuando ni siquiera conoce a los que le rodea ¿no es irónico?.

Y para colmo yo… me detuve en ese instante, cuando vi que las puertas del castillo se abrieron para dejar salir a una figura oscura, ataviada con una capa negra de viaje y baúl que levitaba a sus espaldas. Fruncí el ceño, y bajé las escaleras desde el tercer piso hasta el hall casi sin respirar. Cuando llegué a la altura de la misteriosa figura me detuve en seco boqueando como un pez. Alcé mi varita, hablando en tono amenazante:

- Las reglas de la escuela impiden que un alumno salga a estas horas de la noche. Será mejor que vuelvas a tu dormitorio. Ahora.

El misterioso personaje se quitó la capucha, y pude reconocerlo al instante.

- Siempre tan repelente, Granger ¿cuándo va a entrarte en la cabeza que debes atacar antes de preguntar?

Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, vestido de riguroso negro para pasar desapercibido, empuñando en su mano izquierda su varita, que brillaba para alumbrarle el camino. No lo veía desde hacía más de una semana, pero su cabello rubio y aquellos ojos grises se mantenían como siempre, acechantes y con un deje de altanería dignos de un rey. Me acerqué a él en dos zancadas, y mis ojos fueron a él y luego a su baúl.

- ¿Estás huyendo? - se tensó en el mismo instante que pronuncié mi última palabra, su barbilla temblaba, y tenía un tic en el cuello que hacía palpitar uno de sus músculos de fora inconsciente.

- Yo no escapo de nada, sólo me marcho de la escuela, y es por decisión propia.

- ¡Y una mierda! - le espeté, dejando que todo el rencor que guardaba por el mundo desde mi conversación con Krum y con mi padre viera la luz - ¡Eres un cobarde, Malfoy, un completo cobarde! ¡Te odio con toda mi alma!

Dejé que mi varita cayera al suelo y me abalancé sobre él. Estaba ciega de rabia y dolor, y todo ello hizo que le asestara un bofetón en plena cara que lo hizo tambalearse. Luego le pegué otro, y otro más. Le salté como una fiera enjaulada por años y ambos rodamos por el césped. Le di puñetazos, pataleé y grité con todas mis fuerzas, descargando contra Malfoy todo lo que tenía dentro desde que me había mordido sin que él apenas se defendiese. La indiferencia de mi padre, las palabras de Zabinni, la mirada de reproche de Víktor… su secreto. Lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a parar en mi empeño por derribar a Malfoy en esos instantes.

Le di otro bofetón que le cruzó el rostro, y cuando fui a por el segundo me sujetó por las muñecas, dejándome acorralada tumbada en la hierba, con él sentado a horcajadas sobre mí. Sus ojos grises me miraban desafiantes, y noté que tenía el labio roto y una herida bastante fea en el pómulo izquierdo, justo debajo del ojo. Un reguero de sangre le corría hasta la barbilla, pero él no parecía notarlo. Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero Malfoy me lo impidió con la fuerza de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Su varita estaba tendida en el suelo, olvidada como la mía. En esos instante la cogió y me la puso en la mano. Volvió a sujetarme una vez más por la muñeca, de modo que la punta de la varita le apuntara a su cuello, hundiéndola en él con brusquedad ¿por qué me daba un arma con esos momentos?¿No entendía que podía lanzarle un hechizo y dejarlo tullido por semanas?

- Mátame - era una orden clara y concisa, pero tuve que parpadear, porque las lágrimas me dificultaban la visión.

- ¿Qué?

- Puedes matarme, Granger, te aseguro que nadie va a llorar mi ausencia en este mundo. Mátame.

Mi corazón bombeaba sangre con rapidez, impidiendo mi concentración ¡por Merlín! ¿Cómo podía pensar realmente que yo estaría dispuesta a matarle? ¡Yo no era una asesina!

- Estás loco - le dije con rabia, e intenté apartar la varita de su garganta, pero él me lo impidió.

- ¡Hazlo Hermione, hazlo de una vez! - me gritó, sus ojos grises llenos de tristeza y furia, mucha furia - ¡Me he convertido en un monstruo, yo no merezco vivir así! ¡Soy una deshonra para mi familia, para mis padres! ¡Mátame y acabemos de una vez!

Respiraba con dificultad, y su sangre goteaba en mi rostro, mezclándose con mis lágrimas. Mis dedos dejaron caer su varita al suelo, y mis yemas tocaron la herida antes de que apartara mi mano con brusquedad.

- No puedo matarte - balbuceé, sonriendo débilmente - Yo no puedo matar a nadie. Es solo que no entiendo porqué no me lo dijiste.

Sus músculos se tensaron de nuevo, y de un solo movimiento hundió su puño en la hierba en un golpe seco, desprovisto de ternura y envuelto en brutalidad. Su mano estaba a dos centímetros de mi cara, pero no pude apartar mis ojos de los suyos, tan grises como una tormenta.

- No… no te atrevas a tenerme lástima - murmuró, con aquella gélida mirada reconstruyendo el muro entre los dos

- Malfoy mis ma…

- Ni pienses por un segundo que te doy pena, Granger, o juro que me beberé hasta la última gota de tu sangre - me cortó. Malfoy parecía estar controlándose, inspirando y exhalando aire con dificultad - ¿Crees que bromeo acaso? ¡Ja! No hay un solo día en el que no imagine que me alimento de ti por completo hasta que yaces muerta entre mis brazos ¿entiendes lo que te digo? Yo no puedo vivir sin el sabor de tu sangre.

- No te tengo miedo - le dije con serenidad, alzando de nuevo mi mano para limpiar con mi pulgar la sangre de la herida - Confío en ti.

- Por qué - no era una pregunta, sino una orden en toda regla.

- No lo sé.

Permanecimos en silencio, dejando que nuestras miradas hablaran por nosotros. Después de un largo rato deshizo su agarre, y dejó que me pusiera en pie. Malfoy tenía la vista fija en el baúl, y luego de unos segundos lo agarró con fuerza, arrastrándolo de regreso al castillo.

- ¿Te vas a quedar? - pregunté, realmente a veces me desconcertaba. Me miró por encima del hombro, serio e impenetrable.

- Vamos, es tarde y deberías estar ya acostada.

Anduvimos por los pasillos sin decir palabra hasta que llegamos a la torre de Gryffindor.

- Nos vemos mañana en clases.

- Sí - dio media vuelta, pero lo sujeté por el brazo, haciéndolo girar para encararlo - Draco, lo que te dije en el jardín… yo… verás, es que estaba muy enfadada - evadí su mirada, no podía enfrentarla en esos instantes - Solo quería que superas que no te odio.

Se zafó lentamente de mi agarre, y volvió a coger su baúl.

- Pues deberías.

Y dicho esto, se marchó.

******

Víktor Krum vio que Hermione se adentraba por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y hasta que este no se cerró no emprendió el camino hacia su próxima clase. Esto se estaba complicando de sobremanera, mucho más de lo previsto en un principio por él mismo. Esa pelea en el jardín no entraba dentro de sus planes.

- Víktor ¿qué haces? - allí estaba Luna Lovegood, con su cabello enredado rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda, y esos ojos azules que eran algo grandes para aquel rostro singularmente atractivo a pesar de ello. Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- Nada, solo paseaba - la cogió de la mano, dándole un furtivo beso en los labios - Vamos, volvamos a clase.

Bien, habría que acelerar las cosas un poco más, llevarlos hasta el límite y así el triunfo será suyo. Volvió a besar de nuevo a su acompañante, y ésta lo miró, suspicaz.

- Estás raro.

Él no respondió.

Definitivamente, tendría que allanar el camino con sus propias manos, como siempre.

*********************************************************************

**A ver, no puedo responder a los rewiews, sino no me daría tiempo a publicar y otro día más no me lo perdonaría.**

**Ahora otra cosa, Elianela y yo hemos fundado un foro sobre Fics y Harry Potter que se llama "Soñando Fics". Os invito a que os paséis si podéis, aunque todavía está en construcción y tengo que investigar más al respecto del mundo forero, la verdad. Por cierto, si alguna se atreve a hacerme el logo del foro, se lo agradeceré eternamente.**

**El link es http :// leyendofics . Superforo . Net**

**Y ahora ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? **

**Se aceptan de todo menos virus ^^**

**Besos: Shashira.**


End file.
